Beautifull Protector
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: When Freddy and co were created, a strange being visited them one day making promises of a person that would be everything they ever needed and hoped to have. They found this person in '87, so when she returns some years later, can they remember her before it's too late or will they kill the only person they ever cared for?
1. Prolog

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! :) But I guess I should start by first apologizing for my long absence. School has just been hell and it was a little worst because we use this years marks to apply for school after matric so its been a little crazy, but don't fear, I'm still here and to start off the festive Christmas season I decided to begin my road to redemption by posting a brand new story for Five Nights At Freddy's. I started to play the first one just before the prequel came out and I absolutely loved it. I don't really enjoy the second one so I'm going to make this one an AU version and I got the idea for it after watching In Time (staring Justin Timberlake) so I hope you enjoy. Please note that the rating will change as the story progresses.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Gore and Blood.**

**I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, the Fazbear group and restaurant belong to its rightful owners, but Emiko belongs to me.**

* * *

** 31 JUNE**** 1987**

When the car pulled fully to a stop in the parking lot out side of the pizzeria, the small figure in the back Leapt for the handle in excitement. The door didn't open of course but the five year old knew it was because her perants had installed some thing called a child lock. At that moment she really didn't care to try and understand it, despite being beyond smart for her age, as she was going to be able to see her best friends again. Granted her friends were not exactly normal being between five and seven foot tall animatronics but that didn't bother at all. Emiko's perants had brought her every weekend to them and she had pretty much been raised by them from the start. She jumped in her seat when she saw her perants climb out of their seats to let her out and immediately started to fumble with the lock on her seat belt that she had forgotten to take off in her haste to get the door open. She soon found her father's strong hands push hers out of the way and his warm chuckle softly ticked her ear.

"Slow down sweetheart," he said pulling her out of the car and onto his hip, "they aren't going anywhere."

"But I want to see Freddy and Foxy," she squealed and made a mad dash for the door once her father had put her feet back on the ground. Her parents laughed from behind her and she pushed the door open to the pizzeria. The warmth and smells of pizza hit her in the face the second she stepped over the threshold, and she smiled. It was like coming home after a long period of time away. Excited, Emiko marched through the archway into the main hall where her friends worked and lifted her hands to her mouth. In the center of the stage wearing a black top hat and holding a mike as he sung, was Mr Freddy Fazbear himself. The bear animatronic was covered in light brown fur and wore a neat bow tie. On his left was Bonny the bunny. The rabbit stood up to be slightly shorter than Freddy but his long ears gave him the extra length he needed to top the bear. His fur was a soft purple and similar to Freddy he wore a red bow tie. Emiko had always loved him because he would play songs on his guitar specially for her. On the other side of Freddy were the other member of the main band and the only girl of the whole Fazbear group. Chicka the chicken and her cupcake. She was the shortest out of the three but it was still enough to tower over her three foot frame. Soft yellow fur covered her body and she wore a bib around her neck with the words 'Let's eat' written on them.

Emiko smiled, but it wilted when a girl from one of the tables in front got up and walked forward. The girl was a year older than Emiko with blond hair and a puffy face. Her name was Emma, and she bullied Emiko at school everyday when the teachers weren't looking. Grimcing, she shuffled over to a dark corner in the room and sat down at the table, missing the worried looks her animatronic friends sent her when he did not wave back at them.

"Hey there boys and girls, did you enjoy that?" Freddy asked and but his mechanical eyes were locked onto Emiko's small frame in the back. He did not understand why the little girl's behavior ad changed all of the sudden. He had noticed her excitement when she had entered the room and the way her smile had suddenly disappeared when her little green eyes had laid themselves on the birthday girl they were singing to. A glance to his sides revealed that his peers had similar thoughts to his own, but there was not much he could do until their show was finished, "Well don't be sad after all Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza pizzeria is a place for fun."

"Freddy's right kids," Bonnie nodded and adjusted his grip on his guitar as his ears wiggled on top of his head, "Also remember to follow the rules of the pizzeria."

"I hope everyone is enjoying the delicious pizza I made for them," Chicka's motherly voice washed over Emiko's ears. She knew that they were staring at her, by the way the manager and the day guard had tensed up at the door way to the offices. They always did when she came to the pizzeria. Emiko wondered why her friends never just told the owner that they were real and able to think for themselves, but they had once told her that they would tell her once she was older.

"Yes, we love Pizza," Freddy laughed, "but let's not get ahead of ourselves guys cause now its time for the main event of the show."

Some of the kids cheered, and even Emiko wiggled in her seat along side her parents who had come to join her despite their confusion at her choice of seating. They knew what was coming.

"Right Freddy," Bonnie nodded, "He travelled far to come see these little ones to. All the way across the seven seas."

A hand shot up from with in the crowd and Freddy nodded at the little boy with red hair and freckles.

"Yes little one?" Freddy asked. He crouched down lower to be closer to the boy's height and leaned closer to his face with one of his infamous Freddy Fazbear smiles. It got the effect he was looking for when the child smiled widely, revealing an adorable gap tooth, "and what is your name?"

"Billy," the newly named Billy smirked and put his hands behind his back in nervousness and excitement, "what's the seven seas?"

"The seven seas are all the oceans in the world," Bonnie answered in stead and adjusted his grip on his guitar.

"Right Bonnie," Chika mothered, "but our friend is probably wondering what is taking so long. Don't you think?"

"You know what? I think you're right Chika," Freddy smiled and tilted hid hat downwards, something Emiko had always loved about him, "so without further a due let's welcome up Foxy the Pirate cove Fox!"

Everyone cheered and even Emiko let out a joyful whoop when the lights dimmed and the forth animatronic jumped onto the stage. He was designed like a fox with red fur and looked every bit like the pirates her father had once shown her in a movie. He wore some tattered pants, an eye patch over his one eye and had several sharp teeth that looked like they had been made of gold. One of his hands were even gone and a shiny hook had been put in its place. Emiko smiled. Foxy had once told her that he had lost his hand during a bad fight with the bad pirate Blackbeard, who he had fought for the same box of booty they had stolen from skeleton warriors.

Even to this day, Foxy had always been her favourite and her relationship with him felt different than the family like one she had with the other three. She could not quite put a finger on it, but it did not really bother her all that much because she loved him regardless.

"Ahoy me mateys," He boosted in a deep accented voice.

"Ahoy there Foxy," the Kids said back excited about what was to come.

"And what have we here Freddy, some landlubbers to join me crew?" The Fox asked and Emiko looked away when his golden mechanical eyes laid themselves on her small frame in the back. She could see the confusion in them and she felt the urge to run forward and hug him as she always did each time she visited with her parents, but a single look in Emma's direction had her sit down in disappointment. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friends.

"Yes Foxy," Freddy nodded, "and one of them even has a birthday today."

"A birthday ya say?" He asked before letting out a loud holler, "Well in that case Why not come ta the Pirate's Cove and join me on an adventure?"

The kids cheered and quickly made their way out of the hall dragging their exhausted parents along with them and Emiko chuckled when she heard Foxy call out to their backs in warning, "And remember to follow the rules lads and lassies or ya'll walk the plank!"

The five year old smiled sadly, expecting the animatronics to simply follow the group out and leave her to her sulking. Which is why she jumped when a furry hand was put onto her little shoulders. She looked up into Freddy's worried eyes.

"What's the matter Emiko?" he asked and she noted how Bonnie and Chika both came off the stage to join him, "why aren't you with the others enjoying yourself?"

"Because Emma doesn't like me," she said softly when she noticed that her parents had left her to order some pizza at the stands by the entrance, "She's always bullying me at school."

"Why don't you tell your teacher?" Bonnie asked.

"Because then I'd be a tattle tale and no one would like me," Emiko murmured. She did not fight it when Freddy gently picked her up, having left his microphone on the stage, and cradled her to his side like parents often did with small toddlers, which she was technically. Especially to them.

"Darling, that's not true," the bear said softly, which only thickened the southern accent he had gained over the years, "we'd still love you."

"Really?" she asked wrapping her little arms around his arms, "You really mean that?"

"Yes little one," Chika explained as she neared them, one arm hiding behind her back. What surprised her was the fact that Foxy stood not too far from her. If anything, Emiko had expected the animatronic fox to be entertaining the kids.

"Ah told them old Foxy would be back in a minute once he fetched something," Foxy explained to her unasked question and she nodded, still wondering what was so important that he put aside one of his shows. He had never done that for as long as she's known him, "And Freddy's right lass, we want ya safe and happy. The way ya should be."

She nodded and felt a pang of longing when Freddy put her down onto her feet. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand into one of his gigantic paws.

"Now darling, we have a gift for you," he explained and her eyes widened.

"Really?" she looked up at Chika and wondered what gift they could be giving her. After all it wasn't even her birthday. They nodded.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "it's something to show our promise to you that we'd never forget you. No matter what."

She nodded and Chika stepped forward, pulling out what she was hiding from behind her back and Emiko smiled as she allowed them to fasten it around her neck. It was a necklace with a simple thin metal chain and an emerald looking rock shard hung from it. She could have mistaken it, but she was sure as she was standing there that it was glowing and it was.

The glowing continued for a moment, going brighter than before then faded away till the stone looked dull and normal again. It seemed to please her four friends as they looked down at her with growing smiles and she decided to ask about it another time.

"You are a special child Emiko," Freddy said standing again, "something we have been waiting for since our creation."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emiko asked tilting her head in curiosity but the bear did not reply. Instead he took her by the hand and gently led her over to the Pirates Cove.

"We'll tell you when you're older okay?" He asked and she nodded. Her mama and papa said the same thing to her when she asked about where babies came from and she knew her parents would never lie to her. She would learn eventually, "Well why don't you enjoy the show with the other kids and cheer up?"

Emiko nodded and quickly ran over to the stage where Foxy had taken his place once more and was giving all the children and adult's time to settle down before he decided to take them on an adventure across the seven seas as he usually did. She had gotten a good seat in front of the group and curled her fingers into each other on her lap as she waited in excitement for what was to come.

"Ahoy me hearties," Foxy chuckled walking across the stage in a confident grait, "I see you have joined me fer an adventure across the seven seas ta find treasure and battle my arch nemesis Captain Blackbeard. But before I begin, there be a tradition that need be carried out 'fore we can go on."

Emiko smirked as everyone whispered in between each other about who would be given such an honor. It had become sort of a rite of passage amongst all the kids in the neighborhood to have at least one Birthday at Freddy's in order to be cool, but the one thing that everyone wanted beyond everything else was the chance to be Foxy the Pirate Cove's First mate. It was the ultimate privilege because Foxy would hand pick one person and only one person each day to have this honor and the child would get to wear the First mate hat that would put them apart from the rest.

She smiled, forgetting why she had even been upset in the first place. But then she saw Emma and she deflated like someone had put a needle to her happiness and burst the bubble of her dreams. Emiko sat down in her seat and tried to make herself as numb as possible. She knew that Foxy would pick Emma as his first mate and tried not to be too upset about it. After all it wasn't even her Birthday. So why was she upset about her nemesis having the chance to be close to her friend?

"What about you Lass?" Foxy asked pulling Emiko from her sulking thoughts. Her eyes widened when she saw her red furred friend holding out the prized hat that everyone was after. It was black with a white skull on the front and a few cross bones going around it and her mouth dropped open. As were everyone else's as she reached out and plonked the hat onto her head.

And apparently she wasn't the only one to believe what he had done as Emma sprang from her seat, her tanned face becoming an alarming red in anger as she snarled.

"Hey! How come she gets to be his First mate, it's my birthday!" she screamed and the tears began to run down Emiko's face, "I'm the special one, she's a nobody!"

"Now kids," Freddy said as he stepped up closed to the stage, "what is the third rule of the pizzeria?"

"Don't yell or whine," the kids recited and Emma's face twisted into one of complete hate as she turned to face Emiko and with a cry lunged at her, fingers aiming for Emiko's delicate flesh. It happened so quickly, and even after it happened, Emiko knew she would regret taking the hat for the rest of her life, as Foxy twisted around to cover her. His gigantic jaws wrapped themselves around the blond haired girl's head and with the force of gravity against him, Foxy fell to the floor, his jaws pushing shut with an almighty squish. Blood splattered across both the stage and Emiko herself as Emma screamed with the other people. She found herself joining the bitten girl but for different reasons when some men jumped onto the stage to pry the jaws open. Foxy didn't even fight them, even when they broke his jaw and pulled away the bully. Instead, he was staring at Emiko sadly. She couldn't breathe. Emiko felt all the air leave her lungs when the men pulled her friend out of sight and someone gripped her shoulders desperately with familiar hands. But she shook him off and without another glance at Freddy fled to the main hall until the pressure in her lungs went away. But it wasn't quite enough. Parents were screaming and running with their kids' in their arms to get away from the madness in the pizzeria and it was feeding her panic. She glanced around franticly for her parents, but she could not make out their figures amounts the various bodies that ran past. Lungs still feeling like a tractor was sitting on them, Emiko glanced around for a way out and her eyes locked onto Freddy's stage where a light was coming from behind the curtains. She glanced around the pizzeria for her parents one last time, before she legged it, pulling herself up onto the stage and through the curtains that separated the stage from the back.

The light was coming from under an oak wood door with words written in silver on them and Emiko glanced up in them, her six year old eyes trying to decipher the alien speech on the entrance.

P...A...R...T...S...A...N...D...S...E...R...V...E...S...E...S.

She tilted her head. She did not know what that was, but it was away from where ever the screaming people where running to and that was enough for her as the feeling in her lungs slowly ebbed away. Standing on her tippy toes, as she was too short to reach the handle, she opened the door and stepped inside the door and immediately wished she hadn't. Several empty Chika, Bonny and Freddy heads met her gaze with empty sockets and a bare thin stick like robot was pressed against the floor. However what really caught her attention was what was going on around her by the center table that held a life sized, and although she hadn't known it at the time, spare Freddy Fazbear costume. The body of the previous child was sticking only partly out of the suit, her blood and hair coating both the insides and several of the animatronics' limbs, and the boy, who looked to be no older than five or six years old was screaming as he bled from the stab wounds in his midriff while his legs were forced onto the same unforgiving metal that had pierced the small girls body as well.

Emiko felt sick. Fear rose up in her joints and she felt herself freeze up at the sight. A small gasp escaped her throat and the man that was forcing the boy into the suit turned his head toward her. She recognized him almost immediately as the security guard that looked after her friends at night. She had often spoken to him about the animatronics and how his job was. Her parents had even invited him and Mr. Fizguard, the owner of the restaurant to family meals. He snarled and pushed the boy as hard as he could head first into the suit. It gave very little resistance as the soft material of the child's still developing skull gave in and sprayed everything within reach with brain matter and various body fluids, including the killers golden suit.

"Hey sweet heart," He crooned sadistically over to her and shifted allowing Emiko to see the last child that laid bleeding on the floor and the gleaming knife he held in his hands, "I wish you hadn't walked into here, because now I have to kill you. Understand?"

She shook her head, feeling terror begin to overcome her small mind.

"No," she whimpered and stepped backwards as the man began to advance on her with a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because now they know the joy of creation," He smirked when she tripped over a misplaced spanner. Tears had begun to fall from her face. Emiko cowered away, curling into a ball as he raised his knife. but as he bought it down sharply, the necklace Freddy and the gang gave to her glowed brightly before forcing the light outwards in a blinding embrace...

* * *

**AN: And there you have it folks, the first chapter of my story for five nights at Freddy's. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did please rememeber to leave a review and keep this story going.**

**Untill next time!**


	2. The Job

**AN: Hey everyone, here's a new chapter for you all. Thanks to all those who commented and now the story can go on. **

**I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's **

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Fluff**

* * *

** 15 YEARS LATER**  
The drain slowly drew away the soapy suds and motor oil that clung to her pale skin, flushing a pinkish hue from the heat of the water. Other than the water hitting her flesh and the floor, all was silent from within the household. It was relaxing and something Steel had been looking forward to after the long night of working with the welder. She was tired after her studies had come to an end and thanked whoever was listening for her night owl habits. The twenty year old pressed her forehead against the tiles in the shower as she shifted and let out a long breath when the newly exposed flesh was hit by the slightly hotter than was needed water. She could feel the droplets run over various lumps and sit in the shadows of the many scars she held, and shook her head to stop the memories that came with them from surfacing.

'It wouldn't do any good and will only upset Matti,' she thought tiredly, before turning off the water and removing herself from the shower reluctantly.

* * *

The second she stepped from the bathroom door, Steel had to brace herself to not be knocked over by the small human rocket that barreled head first into her legs. She smiled and held on just as bit tighter to her towel.

"Morning mama," Matti smiled, showing his little teeth as he looked up at her in utter adoration. Steel felt her eyes soften slightly when she took in her little child's smile. The two and a half year old was pale, much like his mother, and had the same green eyes that she did. His hair was a mangled golden brown that curled up over his ears and he had some freckles over his cheeks.  
Steel chuckled and with a firm grip on her towel, bent down to scoop up her son into her arms.

"Hey kiddo," she said and walked into her room, "did you sleep well?"

"Ha huh," she chuckled at his response and put him on her bed before stepping behind the divider she kept in her room. She didn't have to worry about him seeing things he didn't need to see. She had taught him better than that and he long since knew not to move from the bed until she was decent, "Are you ready to go to school yet?"

"I don't want to go mama," He sobbed and Steel poked her head around the barrier in concern, feeling alarm creep in when she noted the little tears that began to trickle down his freckled cheeks. It was not like him to see him so upset, for he was generally a well behaved happy ball of joy.

"Why not honey?" She asked quickly throwing on her shirt before pulling him back into her arms.

"The bigger kids keep making fun of Foxy," Matti sniveled and she felt a lick of anger run through her. The aforementioned Foxy was a small plushy she had handcrafted for Mathew on the day of his birth. She had modeled him after her own childhood memories and he never really went anywhere without it. Even as aged as it was. She frowned.

"There just jealous sweat heart that Foxy isn't there to keep the boogie man away like he is for you," She murmured rubbing his head as she made her way through their building. It was fairly large, but considering they lived with several others, it was affordable and more comfortable than a tiny apartment. She guessed that everyone was still sleeping by how quiet the house was and chuckled quietly. She knew it was only a matter of time before all of that changed.

"Really?" Matti asked and she nodded. Not liking his sad look, she offered to make pancakes for breakfast and the surrounding scream of excitement made her laugh as she settled him into his high chair and pulled out everything she needed...

* * *

Breakfast was quiet to say the least and Steel tried to not let her looming thoughts cloud her mind. Her bursary paid for all of her studies and supplies, but no more. And the point of the matter was that she was broke. They needed money if they were going to survive. She could have tapped into her parent's inheritance but she wanted to leave that for when she really needed it. Which meant one other option was available. She needed a job. Which is why she sat at the table while Matti scarfed down his sugar infested breakfast with a newspaper in hand. Sighing warily she scanned over its contents, throwing out all the ones that didn't appeal to her and after the third page she thought that she would have no other choice but to take one of the ones that she had pulled up her nose for. Until her eyes were drawn to a picture in the center of the newspaper. It was small and printed in greyscale, but Steel could easily make out the figures that helped promoting the advert and her heart suddenly felt like it was in her throat. She quickly read through the ad and with a determined glint in her suddenly watery eyes, she circled it with her pen and pulled out her phone. Distantly in the back ground she would hear her roommates begin to rejoin the world of the living but she paid it little head as she glanced up at her son.

"What's wrong mama?" Matti asked looking up from his breakfast and she gave him an uneasy smile.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie," She said copying the number onto her screen, "I just saw the face of an old friend that's all. Mama's just going to make a call okay?"

"Ok mama," He said and went back to the syrup he had been scooping off his plate with his spoon. She took a moment to smile at his antics, before she hit the call switch on her cell phone and stared down at the advert as she heard the first dial ring.

**HELP WANTED**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**FAMILY PIZZERA LOOKING FOR SECURITY GUARD TO WORK THE NIGHT SHIFT.**

**12 am TO 6 am**

**MONITOR CAMERAS, ENSURE SAFTEY OF EQUIPMENT AND ANIMATRONIC CHARACTERS**

**NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR INJURIES OR DISMEMBERMENT**

**$120 A WEEK**

**TO APPLY CALL:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR **


	3. Night 1

**AN: Hey everyone. just a shout out to everyone who's reading this story now. You guys are awesome and I thank you for the support you've been giving me to exercise my writing skills.**

**So now here we have it, a new Chapter for Beautiful Protector**

**I Do not own Five Nights at Freddy's sadly.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Language and mentions of blood**

* * *

**NIGHT 1**

Steel spent most of her day playing with her son and bonding with him as she waited for time to pass before she went to her new job. The late shift didn't bother her at all as she had to often stay away over the darkness due to her engineering classes. And as she had expected her roommates had been over the moon with the chance to look after little Mathew for her while she was away. She smirked. That kid had them wrapped around his little fingers with a charm that she was sure was something he had gained from his father. Her smirk dropped into a frown. At least he gained something decent from the bastard.

Steel had met Mathew's father during one of her engineering classes when she had dropped her pencil by mistake and it had rolled under his chair. She had been eighteen at the time and he twenty and from a small town in Boston. He had picked up her pencil and given her one of his enchanting smiles as he gave it back before asking her out. Her being the eighteen year old virgin had agreed all so foolishly, wanting a chance at a normal life after the horrors she had faced. If only she could have built a machine that could have looked into the future that day. She would have known that the cup she drank out of at the club had been spiked by her date and that when she passed out, that her date would have taken her to a remote setting. There he took away her power of choice and her virginity and when she had awoke she had been nude and he had been unconscious on the floor sporting severe but non-lethal cuts and wounds.

A muddy hand covered her own and brought her out of her reverie. And looking down she had to stifle a laugh at her son who had decided to sit in the dirt and make mud pies, which he offered up to her with a messy smile. She decided that given the choice she would have taken it all over again, just to see her lovable son smile at her again.

Crouching down she gently accepted his offer before taking a pretend bit and dropping the pie.

"That was yummy," She said rubbing her stomach and Matti laughed, a rich sound that was filled with the innocence that only a child shielded from the horrors of life could make.

"Yay!" he screamed clapping his hands and she noticed the first time just how dirty he had managed to make himself in the short time she had left him to her thoughts. Taking note of how the sun was starting to set behind the horizon, Steel decided it was time for her to get ready for her job and scooped up her mischievous son into her arms.

"Alright you," She said marching back into the house and up the stairs, "I think it's time we get you all cleaned up and ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired," he whined and she chuckled, setting him on the sink while she drew him a bath.

"Really?" Steel noted the way he contradicted his statement with a yawn and she smiled setting to work to scrub off all the dirt form his fragile body.

"Uh huh," he replied and promptly splashed her with water, "Mama will you tell me a story?"

"It's going to have to be a short one then sweet heart," she said as she rinsed him off, "Remember mama has to work tonight."

"Ok mama," he said with a smile and she grinned right back. It was one of the things she loved the most about her son. He never argued with her and since the day he had been born she had never once seen him be mean or difficult to another person, other than the pranks he got into with his baby sitters.

Smiling she got him out of the bath and helped him dress, "Now have I ever told you about the great Captain Foxy's adventure to the skull island?"

* * *

Familiar smells hit her across her face as she stepped foot through the doors of the establishment, smelling of stale pizza and sweat. She could feel the heat from the people that lingered and it felt to her like for the first time in some years that she was coming home to her family. Which in a way she was. It had been years since she had last been there, years since she had last seen anything remotely to do with Freddy's but Steel had never forgotten. With a sad smile Steel passed through the low arch in the entrance and felt her heart vacate her chest for the second time that day. Nearly fifteen years had passed since she had last seen them, but it seemed to Steel that time had not been kind to the Fazbear crew. They looked for all intents and purposes the same, but far more withered than she last remembered them looking. Freddy's suit had darkened form pizza stains of curious greasy hands touching him and his eyes seemed somehow more worn down than before. Bonny was much the same and Steel could hear his mechanical parts struggle as he moved just his arms and pelvis to turn and play on his guitar. Chika's beak had begun to fold from the years of use, giving her a more demented look.

Steel felt her heart break. How had they landed like this? Had the owner not sent them in for repairs? Or a bath she noted when the smell they gave off entered her nostrils. It smelled almost like rotten flesh, and it nearly made her gag as memories nearly overwhelmed her.

"Excuse me miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," A slightly overweight man wearing a pair of smart looking black pants and a simple blue button up shirt said walking up to her, "Company policy I'm afraid. Only family groups allowed."

"Oh," She jumped and whirled to face him. She recognized him immediately but forced herself to stay neutral, "No I'm actually here about the night guard shift. We talked on the phone."

"Ahh yes," Mr. Fizguard exclaimed and nervously peered around the restaurant, "You must be Mrs. Mink. I'm Duncan Fizguard, the owner of the restaurant."

"It's nice to meet you," she said but inside she was screaming. She wanted so badly for him to recognize her, but knew it was for the best. She took note of the way his eyes kept on drifting towards the stage as she shook his hand and peered out the corner of her eyes, wandering what had caused the man to become so tense. There weren't many parents left in the restaurant and many of those that remained looked as though they were ready to leave as they tiredly packed up their things and carted equally tired children towards the door. On stage, Freddy' and Co were still singing but Steel's sharp eyes immediately picked up what had changed to make the manager nervous. They sang the same songs perfectly as they had when she was a little girl herself but their eyes were locked in their direction. Or more specifically, on her. She shivered under their dark gazes and shook off the cold feeling that screamed for her to run, "Call me Steel."

"Steel?" Mr. Fizguard asked with a raised brow, "Not a name you hear very often. You look familiar. Have we seen you before?"

Yes.

"No," She smiled, but felt that it didn't really meet her eyes, "First time I've been here. So what happened to them? I heard they used to be so great, now they look kind of worn down."

"Money happened," Fizguard explained sadly, "We don't have enough to pay people to maintain them. Then those murders happened and most of the cheaper ones didn't even want to help."

Steel flinched, "Murders?"

Mr. Fizguard shook his head. The last customer had just stepped out the door and the older man glanced up at the clock and ran a hand through his mostly bald head. She noted he had given up with his attempt to wear wigs and tilted her head when he paled.

**11:45**

"Well we better get you to your post," He said and she flinched went he grabbed onto her shoulder, but she said nothing about it as he dragged her down the corridors to the security office," The recordings will explain everything. I would give you a tour but I need to go home now."

"It's fine," she tried to shrug off his strange behavior and let the hurt slide past her. 'Remember he can't know who you are,' she thought, "I'm sure I can find my way."

"All right I'll leave you too it," he sighed, showed her where to sign on the papers he had brought with her and turned to leave but as he stepped closer to the exit her turned to her with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face, "And Steel?"

"Yeah?" she asked picking up the black uniform that had been left for her on the desk.

"Whatever you do, do not leave this room," He said and with his advice sinking in, he left her to ponder his words. She changed quickly once she heard the door close, surprised at how well the clothing fit her lithe frame and sat down onto the chair that was in the room.

**11:55**

She looked around. She had been in the security room before but things had changed since the last time she had been there. For one they had put in doors on either side of them and the wall that had existed in the front had been removed. The new renovations had made the place little larger than a small janitor's closet, and it made her a little claustrophobic. She shook her head.

* * *

**12:00**

The phone ringing made her jump before she remembered that Mr. Fizguard had mentioned that a recording would tell her what she needed to know for the job. She noticed a piece of silver out the corner of her eyes and turning to it she realized that it was some sort of electronic tablet. She picked it up as the phone began to play the message.

BEEP!

"_**Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_a young voice said, though he sounded a little nervous and Steel frowned. Deciding, to leave it to the back ground, she picked up the tablet and turned it on.

"_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replace**__d__**," **_He said and Steel's head shot up in alarm. Filed in 90 days! What the actual fuck?

"_**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**_

_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

She flinched; she knew everything about that day. But she couldn't believe what the man was insinuating. The Fazbear group she remembered would not have hurt a fly. Not even Foxy. Unless…

She shook her head and guilt ate at her. She did not even want to think of that day. It was her fault in the first place. And luckily for her, or unluckily for her it seemed like phone guy was not finished just yet with his message.

"_**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only **_**real**_** risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh,"**_ he said and Steel flinched as painful memories came to the surface.

_The child screamed…a knife flashing….bones breaking as they were forced….the blood ran off the table_

She shook her head.

"No," she whimpered, "Not again"

"_**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night,"**_The phone clicked when he hung up at she sprung for the tablet that had begun to slip for her lap. She flipped through the remote in a rapid pace, and sighed in relief when she noticed that all three animatronics were still in their places. Steel let herself calm down and carefully scrolled through the cameras around her. It confused her as to why the cameras in the kitchen did not work, but she decided to leave that question for another day moved on. She froze when after her fingers taped onto the camera 1C and Pirate's cove came up.

Foxy.

She wondered if they had gotten rid of him. Probably not as the stage was still there although she could not see much through the purple star themed curtain and the sign in front of it that read 'Sorry! Out of order.'

She missed him.

* * *

**02:00**

**80% POWER REMAINING**

A sound snapped her out of her reverie. It was almost like a scrapping sound like metal rubbing with metal. Startled she flipped back to the main stage. And nearly had a heart attack.

"Where's Bonnie?!" she screeched when she noticed he wasn't where he was meant to be, "Where the fuck is the damn rabbit."

She found him in the dining hall. He was standing between two rows of party tables facing the camera and Steel flinched.

"You wouldn't hurt an old friend would you?" she asked sadly looking at the screen as she hand reached up to hold onto the something that hung under her shirt just above her heart, "Although I doubt you'd recognize me now."

She sighed and flipped through the camera to check on pirate's cove and the rest of the Fazbear main group, smiling when she saw that none of the others had begun to wonder around. Then she went back to the dining hall and noticed that the guitar loving rabbit have moved from the back to the front of the hall and had for all intents and purposes stuck his face into the camera to glare at her.

She frowned, "We fuck to you too Bonnie."

It seemed it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**05:00**

**50% POWER REMAINING**

Steel sighed and rubbed the spot on her forehead where the headache had become the worst before she picked up her tablet to glance over at the animatronics, finding Freddy and Chika on the stage while Bonnie hid back stage and stared at the camera. So far he had traveled through the party room and the west hall, but he had yet to attempt to approach her and for the moment she was thankful for it. Steel didn't want to admit it, but everything that was happening was really frightening her. She didn't understand why they were doing this, or why Bonnie was doing it, because the others had not even moved from their places. A low groan met her ears and her eyes widened as she realized what she had thought. Her fingers flew over the screen, only to find that Chicka was nowhere near where she was supposed to be.

Shit.

She'd jinkzed herself.

Her fingers flew over the various cameras, but Chika was nowhere to find. Until she came across the kitchen where it sounded like a tornado was ripping through all the cupboards and throwing the pots and pans from them. She guessed that was where the chicken had run to and sighed a little in relief. A second groaning sound met her ears and she flinched at how close it sounded. She shook her head. Chika was in the kitchen so it could not have been her. Then...

Eyes wide, steel tapped onto the backstage camera, but Bonnie was gone. Nor was he anywhere else in the building that she could see. She knew that the camera's the restaurant had did not cover all of the rooms. She gulped when the sound of creaking metal vibrated through the walls and swiveled around in her chair to glance at the left door way where she could have sworn a shadow was standing in the darkness.

She reached out shakily and pressed the button marked Light in red. And screamed when she saw Bonnie crouching in the darkness. The way the shadows curled around his frame gave him a demented look and the hatred in his eyes was beyond visible by the way the white in them had shrunken inwards and a blackness had surrounded them. Without thinking, she slammed her fists onto the Door switch and she panted as the steel doors from above her came crashing down.

A burning had entered her lungs, something she had not felt since she had been a small child. A tight feeling, like someone had sat them onto her chest and pressed downwards to stop her from breathing before they had decided to light a match in what space was left in her lungs. Steel put her head between her knees and immediately drew in her breath and held it. Counting slowly, she let it out and closed her eyes as she repeated the exercise. She tried to force the memories out of her head and tears came to her eyes.

Shaking like a leaf, she raised her head and pulled her arm across her eye to wipe away the tears and looked over at the door. Curious, she reached upwards and pressed the light switch and felt relief like no other when she noted that Bonnie's shadow was gone from the window. She sighed, stretching up from her curled up position and reached over to pick up the tablet before balking.

**20% POWER REMAINING**

It took fucking power to hold the doors down?! She wondered what the hell the designers of the building had been thinking when they had made the circuits of the buildings and growled. She would have to do something about that before her next shift.

* * *

**6:00**

She jumped when a happy chime ripped through the building, but then settled down when she realized it was the alarm for the end of her shift. She had survived her first night. Cautiously, she glanced at the cameras to find that all of the animatronics were in their places for the day before legging it out of there. Not noticing the eyes that followed her movements with something akin to confusion amongst the hate.


	4. Night 2 part 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back and I bring more updates. Just a fair warning that school restarts next week which means I won't be able to update as often when it does , but I will try to stay as regular as possible for you. **

**I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers: **TheMostBadazz, **and **Coldjack007** for there support and while it may not seem like much, it actually is more than you think.**

**A side note I would like to point out on the OC characters. Steel is based off one of my friends personality wise and I can't unfortunitly tell you too much about her with out spoiling the story for you all. Matti I based on my boyfriend and I added him in as a comic relief. I know that its important to not add too much OC characters into a story, but the two that I added in this chapter are really important to the story line later.**

**Now back to the story.**

**SN: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's (sadly)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**NIGHT 2 PART 1**

* * *

Her head ached when she woke up and there seemed to be a crink in her neck from sleeping on the couch. Granted, it wasn't the most comfortable, but she had been far too tired to move from her spot after she had settled in for the night. When Steel had gotten home, she had literally tiptoed to her son's room and kissed him on the forehead, which had not been an easy feat due to the various toys the child left lying on the floor. After which she had settled onto the couch with a cup of tea and her trusty lap top to research what she was against. She hadn't gotten far with it. There had been some newspaper articles about the Bite of '87 and the murders of the five children, but it had all been things she had already known about. The only note of importance that had caught her eye at all was a blog channel written by someone with the user **SURVIVING_GUARDIAN**. The man, because she assumed it was a male, had posted comments about how the Pizzeria was haunted by the animatronics that would kill any person that stayed after dark. That made her a little skeptical.

Steel yawned. She stretched out on the couch like a giant cat and sighed in utter bliss when she heard her back pop in several places. Upstairs she could hear the voices of her roommates in the kitchen and glanced at her clock in confusion. Most of the time they did not wake up until it was close to noon.

**11:30 A.M**

She had actually slept a full three hours! Steel could not help but be impressed. Her engineering studies took up a big part of her days and she was less than often lucky enough to gain more than one or two hours of sleep in a week. Steel sighed and kicked the blanket that one of the others must have covered her with before dragging her self up to the kitchen.

She froze when she saw the battle zone that had once been a very tidy kitchen and her mouth dropped open. The table in the middle had been turned onto its side as a made shift barrier and many of the cupboard doors had been pulled from their places to be used as convenient shields. There was flour covering the majority of the surfaces, even the clock in the back of the kitchen hadn't been spared and she grimaced when she noticed that some of it wasn't even power but a thick batter mixture that had already begun to dry in several places. She questioned her sanity for allowing the idiots responsible to watch over Matti when she wasn't home. The two in question didn't even bat and eye lid at her sudden entrance, too occupied by their all-out food fight except for the third perpetrator. Matti had stuck his head out from behind his table barrier and spotted her before he grinned evilly and picked up a hand full of sticky power and threw it.

It smacked her right in the face.

Silence suddenly ruled over the room, as each of the five turned and face her with pale faces. No one made a move or even dared to breathe as she reached up to wipe away the mess from her eyes before glaring at them.

She let it drag on for a few seconds before cocking a delicate eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" She asked and like a spell had been broken, the silence broke as the two left from their places with halfhearted and rushed excuses while Matti rolled across the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like," Emmitt said weakly as he stood fully and quickly wiped his hands clean on his jeans. He towered well over her 5ft 2, being nearly 6ft, but that mattered little to her. He tried to wipe the flour from his pitch black hair which complimented the brown tint to his skin, and only managed to smear it more.

Steel raised her eye brow higher and put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" She enquired and they flinched.

"Shit hands on hips, hands on hips," Sylvester swore as he tried to maneuver around her glaring blue eyes at the two year old that laughed at him. He stood slightly shorter than Emmitt at 5ft 9 with soft blond hair that curved over his ears in what he called the 'surfers due'. His skin was slightly burnt red from his previous trip at sea where he worked and some freckles had decided to attack his cheeks over the years giving him an almost comical look, "We're so busted."

"It was all his fault," Emmitt screamed dramatically, pointing at her son who peered behind him for the person he was blaming.

"No I wasn't," Matti said and Steel fought the smile that wanted to come out so badly.

"Really Emmitt," She leaned back against the counter and did not care that she got flour all over her shirt, "Blaming a two year old for your mistakes?"

"Oops?" the twenty three year old shrugged stuck his hands into his pockets and he poked at a spot on the floor with a bare toe. Steel felt the pain in her head worsen. She pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly and sighed deeply.

"Seriously?" she sighed, "just make sure you get this place cleaned up. I'm going to go shower then take Matti to school before I go to class."

She heard them mutter about her being a Femme fatal as she stepped out the doorway and smiled. They were idiots but they were her idiots and she loved them.

* * *

**11:50 P.M**

Steel cursed as she stepped into the building and pulled on her hat from her pocket that said 'Night guard' on it in bold letters. Her professor had kept her in after class again in another attempt to go at her. What made men try to force themselves on her was beyond her, and she usually didn't take that kind of behavior from them but she needed the old man. He may have been an old pervert, but he knew his engineering, and she really needed to finish her Masters this time. As much as she hated to admit it, but schooling was expensive. She noticed Duncan right away as she crossed over the threshold. He was sitting at one of the seats, sweating heavily and glancing at the clock every few seconds in nervousness. Considering what the animatronics did at night she didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be stuck here at night either, but she had to. Part of her still didn't believe that her childhood friends but from what she had seen the night before had all but confirmed her suspicions.

"Mr. Fizguard!" She called as she neared and the man nearly flipped his chair over in his haste to get up, "I'm sorry I'm late, something came up at the university."

"It's alright," the man said shuffling towards the entrance, "At least you made it. I would suggest getting to the office quickly and if you make it, we'll talk tomorrow."

'_Thanks for the vote of confidence,' _She thought but nodded any way and lugged her back pack over to her station as she heard the front door close with a loud click. She cursed when she realized she had forgotten to ask him about the doors and made it just in time to her broom closet of a station as the block signaling the beginning and end of her shift rang.

**12:00**

**99% POWER LEFT**

She snatched up her tablet and this time she did not jump when she heard the phone ring as she had before.

BEEP!

"_**Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."**_Steel snorted. She wasn't sure whether to call phone guy a friend or not considering he encouraged her but at the same time the way he down played the situation made her think otherwise. Heeding his advice, she flipped through the cameras and felt her heart speed up.

The rabbit was gone.

Rapidly moving her fingers, Steel found him in parts and services and sighed in relief as she sunk into her chair. _'What the hell is he doing in there?' _

"_**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." **_

She nodded. It made sense to her then as to why the bear had not moved in the slightest. Her engineering smart mind brought up possible reasons as to why he would do so. The one she leaned the most towards, sentience aside would have been the light sensor chip he had in his optics. She knew that because she had noticed the way the spot lights were focused all the time on him. When she had been younger, after their songs had been sung the lights had turned off and Freddy had climbed off the stage to come greet the people at the door. Of course back then she had not quite understood the significance of the lights. Now she did.

"_**Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."**_

Foxy.

She flicked over to the closed off section of the pizzeria and her mouth pulled downwards in shock when saw Freddy, Chika and Bonnie all standing outside the curtains which were still closed save for a small gap where she was sure she could see a faint golden glow.

What the heck?!

'_Weren't they on the stage just a moment ago?' _She thought frowning as she forced her mouth to close. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that they were saying something but audio on the feed was extremely soft. Hoping to hear something, Steel leaned forward and concentrated.

"_Murderer…."_

"…_Have to…. Him."_

"_Fer me matey"_

"…_.Children"_

_**01:00 A.M**_

_**89% POWER REMAINING**_

She shivered. What were they talking about? Her brow frowned in confusion, but she paled when she glanced back at the screen. All the animatronics were gone from the scene save for Foxy who hid behind the curtains once again.

Steel searched for them. Her eyebrow rose when she saw them all standing on the stage like nothing happened and scoffed at their attempts in scaring her.

She did not know what was going on. The only murderer she could think out the top of her head, brought back memories that she had long since thought she had buried. He was obviously the murderer and Children she guessed were the victims.

_The sound as the boy gave one last scream….red covering the yellow of the suit… the knife glinting__..._

Steel curled up in her chair and put her head between her legs.

'_Relax,' _she thought desperately_, 'HE's not here. HE can't get you.'_

* * *

**_Dun dun duunn. Cliffhanger!_**


	5. Night 2 part 2

**AN: Hey everyone, my apologies for the split night 2 chapters, but as you can see, they are farely long and I wanted you guys to have sone breaks in between. I would like to thank all of you again for you wonderful reviews. Now for the rest of the Night. Just note that this is the first draft version of the story so it may have a few mistakes, so if you see any please point it out, the critiques will help me to improve my writing and will allow the remake that I will make once the story is complete a lot more better. **

**Now onto the story.**

**PS: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's. they belong to their rightful owners with the exception of the OC's who belong to me.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: language, torture and lots of angust**

**PS: (again) : has anyone figured out who the man with the blog is yet?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**NIGHT 2 PART 2**

* * *

**03:00 A.M**

**70% POWER REMAINING**

She did not know how long she had been sitting there. The near death like feeling on her chest had lowered somewhat and had allowed her to breath properly.

Steel glanced upwards. She wandered when she had fallen to the floor for a moment, before shakily reaching up and pulling the tab from the table as the dread quickly returned. How she was still alive she did not know. The animatronics would have had to have popped in for a visit at some point. Pressing through the screens, she realized that Chika was in the kitchen and Freddy on stage with dark eyes facing the camera. She shivered under his malicious gaze, wondering when her childhood hero had become the very thing she feared.

She sighed in relief when she saw Bonnie in the main hall and chuckled slightly despite her situation.

"He must really like the party room," she murmured with soft smile. It dropped though when the entire screen became, "The hell?"

She shook the device, trying everything in her power to see which cameras were on and sighed in relief when she saw it clear up. Only to give her a more horrifying image of an empty room.

"He left!" she screamed, "Motherfucker!"

She scanned through the cameras rapidly, before leaping for the door and slamming her hands onto the right door button. It slammed down with a metallic whoosh, and she cursed vehemently when she saw Bonnie peer through the window to snarl at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly, knowing that he could hear her, "I know you can understand me Bonnie and that you have your own mind."

Silence ticked on for a moment and she wondered if he was going to even answer her at all, but then she heard a noise, almost like someone was taking a deep breath and her eyes widened when she saw his mouth move, and the double teeth he had in them.

"You know nothing," He glared and she took a wary step backwards at the dark tone, "And when we're done with you, you won't know anything at all."

"What happened to you?" She felt tears pickle in her eyes, this time not in fear but sadness and rapidly blinked to clear them away. She refused to look weaker than she already was, "you're not the same Bonnie that used to make me laugh every time I scratched my knee and offered to teach me to play the guitar when I was a little girl."

"I only ever offered that to one child and you are NOT her!" He roared making her cover her ears as it turned into a long high pitched scream that reminded her so much of the past. Like the screams of a hurt child, only it was faster and more high pitched, "We will get you for what you have done MURDERER."

Murderer?

They thought she was the murderer of the five kids?

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her temper flare as anger took over her fear and fueled itself with the hurt that ran through her.

"I'm no fucking murderer you over size prick!" she screeched once he noise had died down as her hands curled into fists, but it went unheeded as the purple rabbit had already moved on and she opened the door with a heavy sigh. She had to conserve power after all.

* * *

**04:00 A.M**

**45% POWER REMAINING**

Her fingers flied over the tab periodically, but her mind was not focused on her work. Instead it was in scrambles, something she was not used to. She was so used to knowing what to do but for the first time in her life she did not know what to think. They had been her best friends, even family. But now, Steel did not know what hurt more, the fact that they wanted to kill her or the chance that they had been lying to her for her whole childhood and were evil. If it were the first she would understand, as the murderer had once been the night guard for the pizzeria and the animatronics were looking for revenge to bring justice to the five innocent children he had murdered in cold blood.

'_They're looking in the wrong place,' _she thought sadly, _'that bastard quit a long time ago.'_

A long drawn out moan caught her attention and drew her out of her musings, and Steel shook her head. Now paying attention to what she was doing, she tapped her fingers over the cameras. Freddy remained on his stage, Bonnie was in the supply closet and she made a note to herself to check on Chika every few minutes when she saw the animatronic standing at the end of the hall. Her eyes caught sight of the icon for pirates' cove and her mind flashed over to what the Phone Guy had said about that room.

She clicked on 1C. And thought her heart was going to stop when she saw it. The curtains had parted, giving her a view of a worn torn Pirates cove that was obviously the result of no maintenance and Foxy stood nearly completely off the stage. He looked far more worn than she remembered him to be. Tears littered his chest and pants', showing his exoskeleton and his jaw was hanging on to his face in a strange angle. Broken as though a giant force had been used against it at some point and she gulped.

Oh Foxy.

She wondered if he would recognize her if he saw her, no she prayed that he would because it would kill her if she didn't. She could take it from the other four, but Foxy was different; he always was closer to her in a way she still could not understand.

"Just stay there Foxy," she murmured, "Please just stay there."

She moved away from his camera as a hair rising sensation reached her neck. It felt like she was being watched. Steel twirled around in her seat to the right and peered into the darkness, but she couldn't even see five fingers into the shadows. She pushed the light switch warily and jumped when she saw Chika standing at the window. If steel had thought the bird had seemed a little withered and demonic looking before, it held no cherry to what she thought now. In the span of a few hours, Chika had lost that childhood, motherly feel she always had around her. Her fur was far dirtier than she remembered, and her eyes had become the same blackness she had seen on Bonnie previously. Her beak was almost hanging from her jaw, exposing the teeth in the back and she shivered.

"What the living Fuck Chika," Steel screamed and slammed the door down in the bird's face, "I think there's been some sort of a mistake."

"There's no mistake murderer," she snarled taping her beak against, "And we will get you."

"I'm not the murderer," Steel growled back, curling her hands into fists, "For one thing the murderer was male. Do I look fucking male to you?!"

She ripped off her hat to let her long brown hair be more visible and made sure that her eyes met with the animatronic. For a moment she thought she saw Chika flinch like she had seen a ghost, her eyes returning to the normal opal she was used to, but it was gone in a flash and she jumped when Chika snarled at her.

"You could have been anyone murderer," The bird screeched, "You always hid under that suit! And I suggest you stop with that bad language, it won't be good if a child learnt it from you now would it?"

Steel's eyes narrowed. She suddenly realized she was tired of everything that was happening and quite frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Screw you," she growled, feeling tears gather in her eyes, "go jump off a cliff."

The bird was gone. Steel sank to her knees and drew in a deep breath as she opened the door. Everything seemed to settle for a while, and distantly she thought she could hear the animatronics wondering around the restaurant. She put her hands onto the floor and felt her heart up in her throat as she listened to the different way they sounded. Bonnie had a heavy step, understandable because of his weight, but she could hear the slight squeak his components made from rusted joints that sounded just before he moved. Chika was similar but her footfalls were slightly lighter, almost flight like.

Then there was another sound. It was faster than she had ever heard. Steel frowned. In fact she had never heard it before. It was a clackity-clack, clackity-clack like sound that had a metallic stomping under it. She was sure it didn't belong to Freddy, despite him never moving due to his larger size, and her eyes widened when the implications hit her in the face.

No.

She leapt and slammed her hand against the door switch on the left, feeling the tears truly coming down her face in small strands as Foxy hit against the metal on the barrier that separated them. This was all her fault.

* * *

**05:00 A.M**

**25% POWER REMAINING**

Foxy had returned to his cove and last she checked the curtains had been reclosed. She prayed that they would remain that way for the rest of the evening. All the hope she had held previously of the restaurant had disappeared when her last childhood friend had attacked and now she just wanted to survive the night to see her son smile again.

Her fingers gently grazed over the party room cameras, and she noted with relief that Freddy had not moved an inch the entire night.

"Where are you?" she whispered looking for the rabbit, "Come out come out where ever the fuck you are."

Her heart beat faster when she saw him in the supply closet and she gulped slightly and leaned back in her chair to look for Chika. But there was no need to.

Steel screamed when two large movable golden wings wrapped themselves around her arms and jerked her backwards and out of her seat with in human strength. She did not need to look around to know who had a hold on her. Fear filled her down to her feet as Chika began to drag her out the room and fresh tears traveled down her cheeks.

"No don't!" she screamed and struggled in the bird's grips, but it was no use, "put me down you stupid Duck."

Chika didn't answer, but her grip tightened on her and Steel felt a moment of confusion when she was pulled into the kitchen. It was fairly large. A row of granite counters neatly graced the far end with several knife holders and a microwave that sat on it. At the end of the room a large fire based oven stood as well as a walk in fridge. When Steel had been younger her parents and the owner had often allowed her in here to help make some of the pizza for the other kids while the animatronics played on stage. She had thought it to be never ending, but at that moment it felt smaller than ever to her.

Chika placed her non to gently onto the large table in the middle of the room. Her back protested when it struck some of the pizza rollers that had been left behind on the wood, but the hands that held her down refused to let her shift off of them. She groaned in both frustration and discomfort when the grip on her changed and pushed on her harder with rough hands.

"Why are you fucking doing this?" She growled at Bonnie who had followed them in and was now holding her to the table while Chika disappeared out of her sight.

The rabbit chuckled darkly, "That's not very nice little girl. Good children should not use such bad language."

"Fuck you," she rasped. A scuffling sound to her right, drew her attention to Chika, and her eyes widened when she saw the bucket that hopefully only contained water on one hand and the bar of soap that she held in the other.

"I warned you about that potty mouth of yours," the bird sighed falsely and put the bucket on the floor close to her, "So now I'm going to scrub it out to make it clean."

"Screw you," Steel whispered and the bird chuckled. It dipped the bar into whatever was in the bucket to wet it before holding it to her face. She clamped her jaw shut.

"Now open wide," Bonnie cooed. He gripped her by the jaw and gave a slight squeeze that drew a pained gasp from her. She got the message almost immediately.

_Open or have your jaw broken. _

She gagged the second Chika shoved the soap bar into her mouth and the hands that held her stopped her from moving away. It scrapped off her teeth like flesh and brought a wave of tears into her eyes when the bird roughly brushed it against her tongue repeatedly.

"See now we're getting somewhere," Chika laughed and continued thrusting the bar in. she spoke as though it were a casual conversation, as if she was simply baking one of her pizzas and not torturing a living person. Steel screamed around the bar but then realized she could not breathe. It wasn't the punishment that hurt the most, but the betrayal of them carrying out the punishment. She had loved them and treated them as family. Now they were no better than the foster families she longed to forget about.

One last thrust in with the soap and a purple furred hand covered her mouth to stop her from throwing up the poison she was forced to swallow. She gasped, drawing in air that tasted of the vulgar fluid and choked when the water from the bucket was thrown into her face.

"There we are," Chika cooed as Bonnie replaced his bruising grip on her arms, "Nice and clean."

Steel heard her shuffle around the kitchen. The click of an oven was heard and the heat brushed over her skin faintly before she screamed when boiling hot pizza was shoved into her mouth. It burnt the tender flesh on her tongue and the back of the throat. Her captors above her laughed at her helplessness and she squinted at Bonnie as he leaned over her.

"Are you enjoying your treat for being such a good girl?" He mocked. His face bended into something that could have been a smile though it was far more demonic as he gripped her head with a strong paw and forced her to sallow the too big slice. Her agony seemed to make him happy.

A strange chime rang out through the pizzeria. She recognized it as the tune to signal the beginning and end of a shift and sighed when she caught sight of the time on her watch.

**06:00 A.M**

It seemed the animatronics had heard it as well as they paused in their work.

"There is still time," Bonnie insisted, not letting go of her, but Chika shook her head as she quickly cleaned up the mess she had made.

"You know the rules," She snapped, "Murderer or not, there's nothing we can do until the next bell rings."

"I don't like it," the purple animatronic growled as he lowered his jaws towards her ear. For a moment she thought he was going to rip out her throat and be done with it, but he simply nipped her ear and forced her to listen, "Just wait till tomorrow, Murderer."

Then they were gone and Steel was left to lay panting on the table with the rollers they used to make the very pizza that the children ate digging into her back. Gaining her breath back, she pushed herself up with one arm. The other she realized was broken by the way it had already begun to swell up with large hand shaped black bruises.

The restaurant was dead quiet when she navigated through the party room and tears came to her eyes when her gaze fell to the three animatronics who stood on stage as though nothing had ever happened. Her body ached, but there was something she needed to do before she could see to that.

"I loved you," she whispered standing a few feet from the band. She dared not go any further. They gave no indication that they heard her and that was fine in her eyes, as she nervously licked her dry lips with a burnt tongue, "You told me once that you would love me no matter what. You lied. And like a fool I believed you."

Tears came again to her though none actually fell. She had cried more in one evening than she had in the last several years and by now her reserves had run dry. Reaching up, she gripped the silver band that peaked out from her shirt and pulled the small green rock that tied its very end. "I've tried to take this off before though I never could, even my parents couldn't cause the chain would just get shorter with each try," Her laugh continued no humor and she jumped backwards in horror when their heads suddenly turned to focus fully in her direction. Perhaps it was the way the evening had gone or the fact that she was tired, but she was sure that she saw all three of their eyes widen and pale. How animatronics could become a shade lighter she would never know, "Just know that if I could ever take this off, I'd throw it at you're fucking faces and never come back. I'm done with this shit."

And with that said she turned and stamped towards the door. After everything she had gone through, she was more than ready to throw the towel in. She would phone Mr. Fizgaurd later and hand in her resignation. Her hand gripped the bar on the door.

"Emiko."

She knew that voice from almost anywhere, but the horrors she had faced that night proved that she shouldn't trust them. And Steel never ignored her instincts.

"Fuck you Freddy," she murmured, "And I go by Steel now."

"No Emiko," She heard him climb off the stage and booted herself out of there, bot wanting to know if she had upset him, "WAIT!"

She legged it to her car and ignored the pain she was in as she turned on the engine. Her blue Sudan ripped its way out of the parking lot and she glanced back in the mirror. She could have sworn she had seen all four of the Fazbear gang stare out of the door at her with dark stripes of oil running from their faces. And she knew it was all in her head, because animatronics could not cry.

* * *

If she had dared glance even the slightest more to the left, Steel would have seen the car waiting in the lot with its windows tinted and the shadow inside that watched her…


	6. Meeting an ally

**AN: Hey every one. I'd like to thank all my lovley reveiwers. To** CagedSnow **thank you for your warning about the cliché. To be honest I didn't actually think to make management as evil but it may be of use in another fic I'm busy working on. The person who was watching her is very important to the story and will be revealed much later. And yes she will go back or this wouldn't be a Five Nights At Freddy's fic if the character just left. The reason why will also be revealed later and the last thing I need to tell everyone is that Goldie will be in this fic as well as my take on what's behind the "IT'S ME!" we always see in the game. **

**Now onto the story.**

**PS: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's only my OC's **

**Warnings for this chapter: Some horror and fluff**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**MEETING THE ALLY**

* * *

_She was so small her head barley reached the table top. When last had she been this tiny? She was unable to remember. Her green eyes traveled up the length of the room and her lips pouted. There was something she really needed to get to on the top of the table but she did not know what it was. Her frail arms reached over her head and she struggled to pull herself over…_

_She was back in parts and services._

_The children's bodies were all lying across the floor, each having long since died from the various knife wounds that littered their bodies. Over the boy on the table a man stood with a crazed look in his eyes. He wore a golden suit._

_**IT'S ME**_

_His lips did not move, and the sound came from somewhere past him and peering over, she noticed a light coming from behind the wall. It was strange to see things like this. Neither the man nor the kid made any move to stop her as they stood in perfect stillness and she scurried over to the wall. The light was similar to something she had once seen in a movie, though its name escaped her at that moment as she placed a small hand against the rough plaster of the wall. _

_A child's hand._

_She gave it a slight push, hearing it creak and no more before growling. Shoving with all her might, the concrete gave way and she stepped into the room. A golden face flashed in front of her own, of a worn out bear that she almost confused for Freddy himself if it weren't for the color and the lifelessness in his optics. _

_**IT'S ME!**_

_She was no longer in parts and services. Instead the door way gave way to a large hall that had been sealed off for some reason. It was huge and very dark. She felt along a wall to navigate her way, feeling many posters that covered it until her fingers graced what felt like a switch._

_It was like walking into another world. Streamers dulled in color from time and covered in dust complimented dirtied sky blue walls. Many rows of tables and chairs with party hats at each seating sat in the center of the room facing the large stage that stood at the far end. The red curtains at the end of the hall, held the same pattern as those in pirates cove and she tilted her head in curiosity. _

_Stepping up the ladder, she slowly reached out with a cautious hand and parted the curtains. At first it was too dark for her too see what was going on, but then she adjusted. The stage was almost a replica of the one the Freddy and co used but the back had been painted with a light grey color opposed to the brick on the band was used to. _

_She couldn't really make out much more than that, but her attention was not on what was around her. Rather it was focused on the figure that sat hunched like at the back of the stage. He, because she assumed it was male was in bad shape. The animatronic could have been confused for Freddy if it weren't for the golden fur he wore and the absence of eyes in its sockets. Multiple rips littered its frame and she noticed the way wires were sticking out and even sparking. His central control unit laid hanging outside of his cranium and in total he appeared worn down and used for scraps._

_**IT'S ME!**_

_His head shot up, darks sockets coming to rest on her tiny frame before it shook and leapt for her._

_**IT'S ME! IT'S ME!**_

* * *

Steel didn't even realize she was screaming until Sylvester had placed his hand onto her shoulder. Her breathing was harsh and sweat was rolling off her frame in waves. She let loose a deep breath and fell back against the pillow she had been resting against. The dream was still fresh in her memories. It unnerved her in a way she could not describe. She could not put her finger on it, but something about that bear had been so familiar, resemblance to Freddy aside.

"You okay?" Sylvester drew her out of her thoughts and she spared a moment to flash him a soft smile.

"Just a bad dream," she murmured quietly as to not wake up the patient sleeping in the bed next to her own. Her back protested violently when she tried to sit up, as did the twenty- three year old skipper that was her friend.

"Easy," His strong hands helped her into a better position and she nodded in thanks when a straw was placed by her lips. The insides of her mouth hurt more than she wanted to admit. She frowned and realized she should not move her right hand, but a glance at it forced her to remember what she had gone through. Right, Bonnie had decided to use her as a stress ball.

"How long was I out?" She asked blinking away the tears that came to her eyes. She had cried enough.

"A couple of hours," Sylvester sighed. She noticed for the first time since waking that his hair was a mess and he had dark rings under his eyes, "The doctors say you can go home in a couple of minutes."

"What did you tell them?" She asked warily and he chuckled, flashing her one of those smirks her always gave a person right before he beat her when they had played video games.

"They think you were mugged by a bunch of fans for that new Call of Duty game you bought," he explained, "I told them you bought the last one on the shelf and that some guys were upset that a girl was a bigger gamer than they were."

"They actually believed that?" She picked absently at the cast on her arm. Parts of it had already been signed by her boys, varying from small messages to a picture of five stick figures. She assumed the picture was from Mattie, "Where are the others?"

"Ironically the doctors told us that a lot of people get booked in from Fan Girl attacks. They even gave us one of the games as compensation," He laughed, "And Emmitt is waiting with Mattie in the car. You gave us quite a scare when you got home soaked to the bone and hair wet like some sort of serial killer. Limping like a zombie didn't really help your case either."

She punched him lightly in the arm with her unhurt hand and sighed when the nurse came in. A bout of laughter tore from her lips when the small assistant promptly turned and kicked her idiot friend out of the room so Steel could get changed to leave and before she knew it, she was stiffly, walking out the front doors of the hospital with a ton of pain killers and strict orders from the doctors to take it easy for a while. As they walked a thought came to mind.

"I've never even owned a Call of duty game," she admitted.

Sylvester grinned, "Well you do now."

* * *

Emmitt was leaning against her car door by the time they had gotten to him and he quietly wandered up to her. He picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm fine you big softy," she chuckled when the stubble on his chin tickled the skin on her neck and she had to kick him in the leg to get him to put her down. Granted doing so probably hurt her more than it hurt him.

"You guys are bullies you know that," she glared at each man when they laughed at her antics. She huffed, "Let's just get going alright?"

"Sure," Emmitt said once he had gained control of himself. He climbed into the driver's seat while Sylvester aided her into the back where Mattie was peacefully resting in his special chair.

For a moment there was only silence as they started the engine and Steel shifted a bit. Her mind drifted to the dream she had.

"Do any of you remember there ever being a golden Freddy?" she asked suddenly and both boys turned their sights to regard her through the mirror, Emmitt's flashing to keep his attention on the road.

"Yeah," Sylvester ran a hand through his hair, "I never saw him, but my dad used to tell me that there was this Freddy look alike at the pizzeria, back when it was simply a family restaurant and before the others came in."

"What happened to him?" Her mind flashed to the worn down animatronic from her dreams and she shuddered.

"Not sure," Emmitt shrugged, "Last I heard he was shut down by the police for something and locked away."

Steel pursued her lips. She did not want to go back but something about that bear pulled at her. She needed answers and something in her screamed that he would have it. But she would not go in unprepared.

"Emmitt?" she asked, "you still have those contacts of yours?"

"Yeah why," He glanced at her through the mirror and she steeled herself and decided in her mind what her next move will be.

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

There were plenty of things in life that he did and did not expect in it. He could expect to sometimes jump when the toast came out the toaster or he knew to always expect a call from his mother at exactly two o clock on a Sunday afternoon. What he did not expect was the absence of jobs when he finished his art school and animatronics coming to life at night to try to stuff him in a suit at the last job he could find.

He frowned. Since that one week his life had become an utter hell. He rarely slept, for when he did he constantly saw their twisted faces. His social life practically went of slim to none in a matter of hours and most of the people thought he was an utter loon with the way he constantly kept his guard up. That suited him fine. Which is why he was so surprised when he saw a dark blue Sedan pulls into his driveway.

The doors opened and a figure in the back climbed out. She was the shortest person he had ever laid eyes on, but none the less very beautiful. Her light brown hair came smoothly to her middle back and was pinned back in a delicate plat that made even him admire the stylist's commitment to effort. The Teen, for she could not have been more than nineteen years old, had a thin frame that was curved in just the right places and the way her legs were pulled told him that she exercised regularly. Wary green eyes and a cute button like nose adored her features and he felt himself tighten in places that made him surprised. That kind of movement he had not felt since before he had worked in the hell hole. He watched as she turned back to the car and help out a small child that could not have been older than two and he realized that they were related in some way, the features that they shared were unmistakable.

"SURVIVING_GUARDIAN? Right?" She called as she climbed the steps up to him.

He froze.

"How did you know where I lived?" He demanded and he heard her sigh.

"I have some connections," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand and for the first time since seeing her he realized the other was in a heavy beige cast, "My name is Steel Mink. I need to talk to you about the Pizzeria."

"Freddy's?" he asked and she nodded gravely, "Then call me Mike. Mike Schmidt."

* * *

**And there we have it. We return for night 3 in the next chapter! Until then.**


	7. Night 3 part 1

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry about the late delay. School has been hell and cause I'm in matric its gotten a little worse. But fret not, I haven't given up on this story and I will keep updating, if not a little slower.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**NIGHT 3 Part 1**

* * *

**6 P.M**

**6 hours until closing time**

She arrived early at the pizzeria with her trusty backpack slung over her shoulder and completely out of her dress uniform save for the hat. The old sneakers she had decided to go with were surprisingly quiet and they allowed her to move well without slipping. She got some funny looks from parents as she struggled to drag the generator she had brought along through the doors. Having only one arm to work with tended to do that. She left it with the day guard in the entrance.

Steel knew that the animatronics were watching her as she stamped to the owner's office by the way they suddenly hitched in their song for no reason. She was not ready to confront them just yet. Her arm ached as in reminder under the cast. Mr. Fizgaurd looked surprised to see her even as she closed the door to his office and he nearly knocked his chair over as he jumped to his feet. She kindly asked him to sit back down.

"I can only assume that you are aware that the animatronics are killing people at night," She said taking a seat opposite the old desk. The old man gulped nervously.

"You can't quit until you've finished your five days," he said immediately and she scoffed.

"I don't plan to," she pulled an old photo from her pocket. In it a younger version of her stood surrounded by four far cleaner animatronics that smiled and waved at the camera save for foxy who held her in his arms. Fizgaurd paled. He looked from the photo to her and back at the piece of paper again and his eyes widened as he pieced everything together.

"Emiko," he said softly and she nodded, "you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

"I go by Steel now," she sat back and crossed her arms, "And growing comes with time. I guessed you can figure out why I want answers by now."

"I don't really know what to tell you," he looked down. He suddenly appeared far older than he really was, the rings under his eyes were dark and his skin had started to sag, "When those murders happened, it changed everyone. Hell darling, they thought you were dead when you disappeared and they found some of your hair in the room."

"I gathered that much," she said warily, "What about the golden one? Golden Freddy I believe?"

His eyes widened, "How do you know of him?"

"I'm not that bad with a computer," she explained. She stayed away from mentioning the dream she had the previous night, having had a feeling that the man would have thought her mad, "So what was his story? The net only mentioned him in passing."

Fizguard's gaze turned saddens, "He was this restaurant's legacy, the first animatronic I built."

"What happened to him?" she asked and her fingers itched in a familiar way that always ended in her taking something apart and fixing it.

"We got in three new animatronics. A rabbit, a chicken and a bear," he explained wiping the sweat from his brow as he handed back her photo, "the children loved them more than Goldie and they took over. It became too expensive to keep him running, so he went into storage."

"Where the murderer shoved five kids into him," she finished and he nodded, "The police tore him apart to remove study their remains."

"Yes," he ran a hand over his balding head, "None of the people I hired to fix him would step near him, so we put him back into the main hall where he used to preform and sealed it up. I couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"I understand I guess," she murmured, "But I have an offer for you. I am currently completing my masters for engineering, and maybe I could fix up the animatronics for you. Including Goldie. None of the reports showed how those kids were killed so no one would know any better."

"That would be splendid;" he said softly, "except the restaurant is sort of on its last leg. I wouldn't be able to pay you for the work."

"I'm offering to do it for free," she stood from her seat, "the money you could bring in if you reopened pirate's cove and Goldie's stage might be able to drag you from the ditch. It's been nearly 15 years since the bite of 87'; technology has gotten better since then."

"I cannot let something like that ever happen again," he stood with her as she headed for the door and she stopped just under the frame to peer over her shoulder at him.

"It won't," whispered, "Because what happed was my fault."

Then she was gone, leaving the man to ponder her words as she made her way over to the gang. She had thought about it all of the previous day after her talk with Mike. Bonnie and Chika had hurt her. There was no denying it and they probably would have shoved her into a suit if they could, but now that her mind was no longer clouded with panic and pain, she realized that there had been something wrong with the way they had acted around her. The way Chika had frozen when she had seen her and Freddy begging her to stay were some of the first to come to mind. And her talk with the boss had given her a slight insight as to why they had refused to believe it was her. The answer was simple.

They had thought she had been one of the victims.

She sighed.

In truth, that wasn't really much of a reason, but it was the only one her mind could come up with.

* * *

**7 P.M**

**5 HOURS UNTIL SHIFT STARTS**

She picked up the tab from the office once she had plugged in the generator and set it to run once the grid switched over, before she made her way out and jogged out of the restaurant. The building was older than she was and she took a moment to scan her eyes along the brickwork. She made her way around the back and noticed the way the brickwork had begun to crumble and break away as it aged. Briefly, she wondered how many secrets the place had hidden from her, but she shook it off as she paused by a broken window. None of the ones on the inside had been broken when she had toured though it previously, so she assumed it was a part of the old restaurant. The widow was nearly a meter higher than she was and her short height did not help any of the matters at all. First she needed a way in.

Steel peered around warily and spotted some sealed metals bins that lay against the far wall in the empty ally way. Their labels had withered away over time but she guessed from their faded colors that they had contained cleaning chemicals that the restaurant had used. Most likely when things had gone better financially she gathered as the faded smell from them waffered over. They had been some pricey stuff. Steel nodded and went to crouch next to them. She sighed and pulled some of the pins from her hair.

'_I'll need to thank __Emmitt for teaching me how to do this,' _she thought as she made quick work of the rusty lock that held the barrels together and rolled one of them over to the wall by the window. She winced at the sound it made across the gravel and prayed that people didn't become curious as to what she was doing. They'd probably have thought that she was breaking into the place. She used the furrows in the wall to pull herself up onto the bin. It wobbled unstably but didn't fall and she still had to push herself onto her toes to see into the window. Inside was pitch black, but that was enough to tell her what she wanted. She carefully pulled the window open and heaved herself into the space with her good hand, gasping when she landed harshly onto the floor with a thud.

Her dream was no longer a dream. Steel stepped wide eyed across the dusted floor. She avoided the benches that still filled the room, but her sights were settled on the stage at the back of the pizzeria where the old almost exact copy of Freddy Fazbear sat in complete disrepair. The hair on her neck stood as memories surfaced. Of the screams of a child as he was forced onto the body of the previous one into a golden bear by the man in the golden suit. Steel shook her head. She made her way up onto the stage and kneeled cautiously by the broken animatronic. Goldie's fur was destroyed and forever stained in the blood of the innocents. His eyes were lifeless and were missing the optics that the other robots had.

"They really tore into you didn't they?" she asked pitifully when the light from her flashlight caught onto his CPU mainframe that hung halfway out of his head. She sighed and hung her flashlight from the shelf she sat under.

* * *

**12 PM**

**SHIFT STARTS. POWER UNLIMITED.**

When the phone rang, it startled Steel out of her wits. She had been busy scrubbing at the blood on the golden bear's suit after the stench of decayed flesh had caused her to loose what little lunch she had in her stomach.

'_That was fun to clean,' _she thought sarcastically as she dropped the cloth she had been using back into the bucket she had found in one of the closets, trying her best to ignore the way the water had turned black from the things that had built up in the suit. She peered up at the animatronic she had begun to take apart, but he showed no indications of life and sat missing most of his head and his left arm. Strangely enough he still had in his exoskeleton, which sat in her lap. Getting up, she left the stage with all her tools on the wood and walked over to the phone she had seen while searching for the bucket. It was on the table near what had once been a reception, but the building had been sealed up with bricks. She still wondered why all the stuff had not been cleaned out properly.

**BEEP.**

**''**_**Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.**_**"**

Steel shook her head. She turned up the volume on the recording and returned to her seat by Goldie's frame.

"_**Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.**_

_**Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.**_**"**

She frowned and reached for the tab. Goldie would have to wait. He needed a lot of work but she did not have what she needed for the job. The animatronics' fur had to be scrapped and completely replaced. There was just no saving it. She would have to travel to the scrap yard to get spare metal to seal up the tears in his frame. As well as craft him a new ear, she mused noting that one was missing.

Steel shook her head. She needed to focus, regardless of how safe she was. Turning it on, she was surprised to find all four of the animatronics sitting in the party room with their heads in their hands.

"She's alive," Freddy had taken off his hat for a change, revealing a tuff of hair that she had always loved to play with as a small child.

"And we nearly killed her," Bonnie said completely surprising her when she saw trials of liquid that was running from his eyes.

"Do ya think she'd come ah back lads?" Foxy asked and her heart twisted at the pain in his voice.

"I doubt it," Chika whispered, "We hurt her very badly."

Their voices trailed on but she had put it away. The pain was too much. Her guess had been right. They had thought her to be dead, but Steel knew she was not ready to confront them. The hairs on the back of her neck rose somewhat. She could not describe it but it felt like someone had been watching her. A shifting noise drew her attention and she turned around to face Goldie's frame in horror. He still sat leading against the wall, but what was left of his head had moved.

And the pin prick like lights of his eyes was focused on her.

"Help me..."


	8. Night 3 part 2

**AU: Hey everyone. I cant believe it OVER 30 REVIEWS! I guess my work is finaly starting to pay off. and I woudlike to thank all of you that are following the story. I aplogise for the long wait, as I said before my school keeps me busy. regardless I will try to update more often. I would also like to point out to every one that the story only has about four or fie more chapters to go until completion. So starting the countdown, here's another chapter...**

**PS: I don't own FNAF sadly. that honor goes to Scot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Steel blinked with her mouth dropping open. She was distinctly aware of the sounds that came from the tab, but her attention seemed to be elsewhere. She could not believe what she was seeing. He had been dead; she was so sure of it. There had been no sign of life in his frame, heck his central processor had been ripped out for crying out loud. She steeped backwards in horror, expecting the golden bear to jump out at her and attempt to shove her into a suit, but the bear didn't do anything more. Instead his head dropped back down and remained still like nothing had happened. She gulped unsure of what had happened.

"What did you say?" she tried to ask firmly but her voice drew traitor on her and it came out more like a frightened whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again.

The bear had no answer for her. He didn't even so much as twitch.

Perhaps it had been her imagination. She sighed and settled herself warily back next to the bear again and picked up her wrench. She knew what she was going to attempt was dangerous due to her not knowing what the bear's temperament was, but her talk with Mike Shidmt had brought forth some theories that she had wanted to prove. There were answers that she needed and it was too risky to ask the other four. Even if they said they would no longer hurt her. She couldn't trust them which left only one other animatronic that she could talk to. And he was sitting broken down in front of her. Tightening her grip on the wrench, Steel began to take apart the animatronics' head with a renewed fever.

Mike had been the night guard roughly six months before she had started. He had survived his five nights and had even stayed for an extra sixth night, where he had been fired the next morning by management. The rational side of her didn't exactly blame him for what he did, but the engineering half was cringing inside at the thought of all the damage the rope used had caused to the fox's moving joints when the man had tied it before his shift to prevent the fox from draining his power. Unfortunately he had not thought of a way to stop the pirate from tumbling out of his cove stage for the manager to find lying on the floor in the morning. The man had already told her a lot of what she had already managed to gather over her first two nights. Bonnie was the most aggressive and always came to the left door. He also liked to hang in the closet in the west hall and was the first to move during each day. Chika was the easiest to keep track of, often preferring to spend her time in the kitchen and the bathrooms. Why an animatronic robot wanted to go to the little boy's room was beyond her and in honestly, Steel didn't really want to know. She really didn't know what she did in the kitchen either. She had forgotten to ask the manager during her meeting that afternoon. The Chicken also had a tendency to try to enter the office by the right door. What had been known to her had been what Mike had told her about the Chicken's behavior towards the end of his week at Freddy's. He had mentioned how the Chick would begin sassing out in the hallway, twitching like she had been possessed and clicking something that sounded suspiciously like "Murderer". He recounted the way he would keep hearing conversations like there had been someone in the building and yet when he had looked there had not been anybody there and the animatronics had been on their way to terrorize him. Foxy as she had learnt loved to wait until the camera wasn't on him for long before running like a fox down the west hall. Curiously he only moved to charge if Bonnie was nowhere near the area or if the rabbit had closed himself into the closet and out of the way. Obviously they had sashed into each other before if they were so careful to time themselves each time the pirate decided to leave his cove for a change.

Freddy, Mike had explained, had been the most terrifying out of all four of them. Steel could not help but agree even if she had not had any real experiences with the brute of a bear. There was obviously a reason why he waited until the third day to begin joining the hunt and the woman doubted it was just for shits and giggles. According to mike the bear was the hardest to keep track of. When he moved, the only part of his frame that had been visible had been the white pin pricks of his exoskeleton eyes. Mike had explained that Freddy always followed an exact path and that she had to listen out for a deep booming and slow laugh when he was on the move, and for the Theodore March music he tended to play when he entered the kitchen.

'Most likely to talk with Chika without having him over hear them,' She thought smartly as she began putting the almost destroyed CPU back together again, ignoring the black, foul smelling sludge hat covered her fingers from the old components. If Goldy wasn't as dangerous as the others she would wash his suit later. It was more important to her to get him up and running again.

Speaking of the bear. When she had casually mentioned the strange golden animatronic with a startling resemblance to Freddy, she had not been expecting the response she had gotten from Mike. He had gone as white as a sheet and every muscle had tensed in his frame before he flinched like she had struck him with maximum force. With his fingers nearly tearing the material of his couch from the force of his already tight grip, he had deathly quiet asked her where she had seen him. So Steel had told him about the dream. She decided to let everything out and told him about the bite and how she had seen the murders as a young child. She did not tell him who she really was and about the necklace. It was something she felt would only make the man think she was crazy. He had listened patiently only nodding at the key points and when she had finished he had calmly stood up and walked over to the window. From there he had spoken about the bear that asked for her help. He mentioned that Goldy could only have been summoned when he had looked at the closet Bonnie often went into and noticed the wall poster of the normal Freddy changed to the face of a golden bear with no eyes. And how a sound like a child's laugh had forced him to put down his tab to find the bear in the room despite having both doors closed.

"He didn't really do anything," Mike had explained to her, "He just sat there while I freaked out and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was gone like he had never been there."

Then there was another thing she had realized. During his entire work experience the animatronics had not spoken directly to him. Not like they had with her. It confused her, but she had a feeling it had to do with the stone that hung around her neck. It seemed there was never really an end to all the questions that surrounded this place.

* * *

**03:00**

Steel wiped some of the sweat off of her face as she carefully reattached the last wires into the skull of the animatronic she had been working on. It had been a long and tedious job. The police workers that had torn into him had been very thorough, going as far as to crack each chip board apart to get to the samples between them, so it had taken them some time to work her way through the damage. She had not had enough time to fix his body or the superficial damage that had been done to his face like his ears, but she hoped it was enough to at least see if he could run. It had taken her even longer because she had to stop every few moments to check on the four moving animals in the Pizzeria, which was still her job after all. Strangely enough they all stayed in the party room, even Foxy and they had been there for so long that she figured that they had gone into stasis. Even the Chatter and crying she had heard earlier had stopped, leaving a sullen silence behind that made her wary of making too much noise in case they heard her working through the walls. Now waiting for the moment of truth she flicked on the stich at the back of his head and leapt backwards, trying to put as much space between her and the robot at the back of the stage that still missed part of its face. She hadn't replaced it, seeing it easier to first get him up and running before she worried about such things.

A sound pierced the silence and it made her jump. It reminded her of the way an old computer would boot up after a long slumber as it blew off all the dust that coated it. The Golden Freddy began to twitch. It started in his fingers which sparked with each movement and she winced when she heard the metal in his neck creek as it moved on its own for the first time in how many years. It seemed like she would have to fix that as well.

'Or just replace it completely,' she thought when she saw the bear's head get stuck and creek even more. He opened and closed his jaw experimentally and Steel noted that his eyes were still the pin pricks she had seen before. They peered around in confusion and his jaw pulled itself downwards and inwards like he was in a lot of pain. Or at least they seemed like it until they landed on her. She tensed.

"You fixed me," His words threw her off and she looked up at him in shock, "Thank you."

"You're welcome I guess," she murmured glancing around fearfully; "You're not going to try and shove me into a suit are you?"

"N-o," His voice drawled out, and she would have thought he was just trying to lie to her when she heard something pop and saw the smoke that rose from the back of his mouth. He did that almost wince again and looked at her with saddened eyes. She sighed.

"I've seen a lot of shit with you animatronics but since when did you lot breath fire," She swept up her screw driver and marched over to him unafraid. He could barely move. She knew there was no way he was going to catch her in the shape he was in at that moment. Steel crouched next to his ancient frame and twiddled with her tools.

"If I put my arm into your mouth to check your voice box are you going to bite it off?" She asked with a raised brow and the bot shook his head. She fought back the urge to wince alongside him when she heard his entire support structure creek loudly and grit her teeth, "Alright then. Open wide."

Steel helped him part his jaws. She flashed the lights she had brought along to the back of his throat and saw the problem almost immediately. Goldy's voice box had been worked over by time. It hung on my two tediously thin wires as the main support for it had been rusted away. The actually speakers themselves had so much corrosion on it that she could no longer tell if it had a grating on it. All in short, the bear's vocals looked like shit warmed over and she sighed as she leaned in with her good hand to wiggle the wires loose. All the while she could hear her heart in her ears, because while Goldy's teeth were not sharp like Foxy's were they were very strong. One wrong move on the bear's point and she would lose her arm, but the bear sat still despite the pain he must have been in. She let out a sound of success when the moldy piece of material came out and frowned when she turned it over in her hand. The main mother board was too corroded to be of any further use. Golden Freddy would need an entirely new box. Steel bit her lip. She knew it was a bad idea, but she remembered seeing a box for spare parts in the back room of the pizzeria over the cameras. There was bound to be one for him in there.

"I'm going to find you another voice box," she said standing, "I'll be right back."

She ignored him when he attempted to move to stop her and once out of his reach, she pulled out the tab to check where the animatronics were. They were still in the party room as she had seen them the entire night, but Steel almost felt her heart freeze. Because the camera was angled in such a way that it allowed her to see into the next room where the front doors were, and she could make out three figures standing on the other side and the familiar blond hair of the boy that picked the lock.

Sylvester.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"


	9. Enter of memories

**Hey everyone...I'm back! Which means more updates for a week or so until school restarts again. I going to see if I can finish this fic before the next school term but I cant promise anything. Also I'm currently busy making my own Foxy suit for cosplay purposes and considering it was my first time working with craft foam I'm rally happy with the results. I've finished the main crafty bit for the head which means I now get to start sowing the fabric to cover it and end up with holes in my fingers again. ;). Anyway to get back on track. I hope you enjoy the story and I would like to thank all my ovly readers your support has helped me tremendiously with this story.**

**PS I do not own five nights at Freddy's. (sadly)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Finding the door way to the pizzeria that had been sealed up was easy. It had just been closed off with a dark oak door that looked out of place. It wasn't colorful enough to be a part of the place. Sighing, Steel put her hands over the door knob and gave it a slight turn. It moved easily but she met some resistance when she pushed on it.

'_It must have been plastered over,' _she thought wanting to slap herself. She could not remember seeing the door over the cameras. Well there went her stealthy option, but she knew she needed to get to her family before they were killed by the fazbear group. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her family. Not again. Taking a deep breath, Steel raised a leg and using her entire strength, used it to fire man kick the door open. She ran, not stopping to take in the creepy room and made a bee line for the door before the animatronics showed up. When looking back, Steel was sure that she had taken them for just as big a surprise as she had given herself when she came tearing across Freddy's stage. She didn't stop running as she ran to the edge of it, but she did however recognize a problem she hadn't seen previously seen on the camera. The fazbear gang had settled themselves around the stage and they were close enough to simply reach out and grab her which meant that slowing down was a no go. So she went the only other way she could think of. After she had lost her parents she had gotten used to the daring maneuvers she did to get away from the more vicious foster families se had been sent to, hence the reason she didn't even think twice about it. Not slowing down she leapt from the stage with both arms in the air and dived narrowly over Bonnie's ears. She rolled less than gracefully across the floor when she returned to it and tried to not allow the pain in her arm to annoy her further she heard the shocked gasps of the group behind her and the screech of chairs falling over as they stood.

Emmitt had just managed to open the door when she had reached them. Going by the lack of sirens she guessed that he had disabled the alarm as well. It didn't really matter to her. She grabbed onto the collars of his and Sylvester's shirts and began tugging them into the building.

"Steel we..." Emmitt gasped as he tried not to trip and send himself face sprawling into the floor.

"NOT NOW!" she screamed as she heard the _tap tap tap _from Foxy's feet near them from the party room. She swiveled and forced them into the hall on the side behind the counter. It must have been one of the ones not on the security system because she did not remember seeing it on the cameras. She did however remember it from her almost daily visits as a child and knew that it led to the pirate's cove, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

In Sylvester's arms, Matti had begun to cry but Steel did not have the time to top and comfort him. She slipped somewhat when they tore into the old abandoned hall and she caught sight of a pair of white specs in the dark.

"They move around at night?" Emmitt shrieked, seeming to have seen it too and Steel felt like slapping him. She had long since let go of them and instead they had begun to run on their own, falling slightly behind her as she lead them.

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you?" she growled feeling the stich that was forming on her side from the exertion she had been putting on herself. She found it strange that only two of the animatronics had been following them, before everything in her mind clicked.

"Tell us what? You never mentioned anything like this!" Sylvester puffed before nearly knocking into her back when she ripped to a standstill in front of him.

"Shit," She breathed eyes wide as she glanced at Bonnie who stood guarding the western door to the office. He regarded her with surprise and she pushed the boys back into moving when the rabbit took a step in their direction. She didn't even bother to try the other hall and guessed that was where Chicka stood. This only left the place she came from.

"Come on!" she yelled pushing her legs to their limits. She was aware of the boys ragged breathes beside her and her son's frightened whimpers and it was enough to keep her moving as she shoved them all into the back stage room just as Foxy tore into the party hall.

"Come on Move it," Sylvester screamed as Steel and Emmitt pulled the door closed and maneuvered one of the large desks in front of it. They stepped back cautiously when they heard the footsteps of the gang approach quietly. And froze as the handle on the door turned. One of them shoved at the door with all his might and fortunately it stayed were it was.

Steel allowed herself to give into the pain on her side as she leaned down with her hands on her knees and wiped at the sweat that dribbled on her forehead.

"That was close," Sylvester said putting Matti on the floor and the child immediately ran over to her once he had his footing.

"It won't hold them long though," Emmitt ran a hand through his bloody hair with and equally bloody hand and she noticed the various wounds that covered his frame for the first time that evening. His once clean black hair had become a slimy coppery color from the blood that ran over the bump on his head. It looked like he had been struck with something heavy and she took a guess that he had hit something more on the way down when she took in the blood that came down his face from the cut that went under his one eye. Some various bruises littered the skin she could see and his lip had been split at the side. Sylvester wasn't faring much better but his injuries weren't as bad as the black haired boy other than the large shiner that his one eye sported and the broken fingers.

"What the hell happened?" She said as she scooped up her hysterical son, "It's going to be alright Matti. Momma's got you now."

Emmitt's face turned hard. Something she did not see often. Or frankly enjoy seeing. It looked so alien on the usually chipper 20 year old. His lips pressed themselves tightly together as he locked his eyes with her own.

"He found us Emiko," He said horsley and she felt the bottom of her world dropped out, "He knows where we are."


	10. Night 3 part 4

**AN: Hey guys. I'M SOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know it's been a while but I'm currently exams so there's not really a lot of time for anything and I wanted to make some progress on this story before I posted anything. So here we have it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"He broke into the apartment about an hour after you left," Sylvester explained as she gently cleaned up their cuts and wounds with the first aid kit she kept in her bag. Fortunately her son had not gotten any wounds other than a huge fright and their injuries had not been anything of too great concern. Unfortunately the same could not be said for their situation.

"Took me out before I could do anything by hitting me with that lamp you insisted we keep, you know the one I keep tripping on its cord?" Emmitt laughed but it sounded hollow. There was no time for joking and both boys seemed far older than they really were by the haunted looks they had in their eyes.

"I managed to hide Matti in one of the cupboards," Sylvester said glancing over at the boy who had cried himself to sleep and was resting on her jacket by the tools nearby, "We scruff led and he knocked me unconscious. When I woke up Matti was crying on my chest and the house was trashed."

"Why didn't he kill you?" she asked as she wiped her hands and sent a nervous glance at the barricaded door. The animatronics had stopped trying to break it down but the quietness they caused left her uneasy.

"I kicked his knife out the window during the scuffle and into the yard next door," the white haired boy moved to sit on the edge of the stage when a scrapping noise caught his attention which then caught hers.

"What the hell?" Emmitt asked looking ready to flee but Steel simply rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax he won't hurt you," she whispered into his ear before taking a step up to the bear.

"How do you know?" Sylvester asked coming to stand by her and kneeled to get a better look.

"Because one: he can barely move," she explained resuming her work, "And two: Call it a gut feeling."

"Good so when he rips them out, you can ask them what they were thinking," Emmitt snarled as he took a step closer. For a moment he said nothing but then his expression changed, lips thinning and eyes cold with fear as he turned his head to regard her, "So what are we going to do?"

Steel picked up the blowtorch, "Well first we're going to fix this guy up."

"Why?" Sylvester asked but reached for the tools anyway.

"Because he has every bit a right as us to join considering the bastard used him as a coffin for those kids," She explained, "And he might have some answers for me. Plus I don't think its fair just leave him like this."

"So we're going to fight?" Emmitt murmured glancing over at the three year old that rested peacefully and caught her eye out the corner of his own in the dim light.

"It's high time we stopped running," She said firmly after a few moments and the boy smirked, grabbing the soldering gun out of her tool box.

"In that case, pass me his processing unit and let's get started."

* * *

**05:00**

Steel was honest with herself, the repair work she had to do on the bear sucked. She hadn't been able to get all of the gunk out of the suit even with Sylvester's help so there were bits and pieces of the suit that had become all slimy and blackened, but at least he no longer smelled like death had farted on him. Emmitt hadn't been able to fully remove the delicate chip without causing the bear some pain but so it felt somewhat cramped between the three of them. She didn't mind. Not really. They had at least made progress, going so far as to begin repairing the metal in his face, arms and torso. There Steel had found something curious.

Golden Freddy had no endoskeleton.

Instead the metal in his suit had bended together like some force had been applied to it.

_The little boy's scream as he was forced onto the body of the little girl already in the suit…._

She shook her head, not wanting another nervous breakdown. She hadn't had one since her first or second night on the job and she couldn't afford to have one now. Wanting some way to distract herself from the memories, she was grateful when Sylvester placed a careful hand on her shoulders and frowned in worry.

"You ok?" he asked lowly as not to disturb Emmitt who delicately repairing the damage that had been done to Golden Freddy's eyes with a soldering iron and some needles. He worked slowly as to not make a mistake. She knew there were some especially soft wires in there and one mistake and Golden Freddy would never be able to see through his eyes again.

She nodded and threw down the cloth she had been using to wipe down her tools, "I'm fine. Just had a brain fart that's all."

"Did it hurt?" He smirked and ducked out of the way when she attempted to smack him in his arm, "So any clue what we're going to do with big and boneless?"

"I don't know," she sighed sadly, "without his Endoskeleton all he'll be able to do is lift his head around, which is the opposite of what I wanted."

He pouted for a moment and peered over at the animatronic, "Maybe we can build him a new one."

"No there won't be enough time for that," She sighed and walked over to the bear pointing to a piece on the side in the panel they had propped open, "We'd also need his schematics for that. See these clips? They're designed to hold in all the metal pieces for when someone wants to climb inside of them."

"You can wear these suits?!" he gasped in horror and she nodded sadly.

"Only the two from when this place was a family diner," she explained and reached over to the tab to check on the animatronics, "Which are Golden Freddy and a bunny called Spring Trap."

"Spring Trap?" Emmitt asked seemingly done with his task, "Who was he?"

"He was the Animatronic the bastard used to lure the kids into the back room before he stuffed the kids into Goldie here," She said neutrally before she sighed sadly and put a hand to her eyes to help will the moisture that built up away. She had clicked over the pirate's cove when she had noticed that some things had changed since the last time she had been in the main pizzeria hours earlier. The four animatronics had clamored themselves on and around the stage, having completely thrown open the curtains to show the old RED FOX ship that had brought fond memories to her mind, only a bit emptier and run down than she remembered. But that wasn't what really caught her attention were the animatronics the stood around the sign with their heads bowed like they had lost the world and had just given up trying. Instead of the usual notice one the sign that she had gotten used to were the words _'We're sorry' _inscribed on the back with what she guessed was sharpie.

"You sure they want to kill us?" Sylvester said looking over her shoulder, "They look really sincere."

"Maybe," she whispered and jumped when the loud cheer of **YAY! **rang through the pizzeria, "It's time to go home. My shift's over. We'll see what we can do with him tomorrow."

_**06:00**_

"What home?" Emmitt asked as he scooped up Mattie who slept on in his jacket, "We ain't got one now remember?"

"I think I know of a place," she said and scooped up her tools. They pushed out the desk from the door and quietly made their way to the party room where Freddy, Bonnie and Chicka were already on their stage. She knew that their free roam modes had already been turned off but she was surprised to see the oily tears that ran down their faces again and paused.

"Steel?" Emmitt asked and she gestured towards the door with her head.

"I'll meet you by the car in a minute. There's something I need to do," she said. The woman waited until she heard the front door shut with a clink and carefully stepped up onto the stage. She moved until Freddy's nose was mere inches from her own and peered into the blue eyes she had grown up with. Eyes that belonged to a bear that had helped her with her homework and saved her from bullies. She sighed and gently reached out with the cloth she had in her pocket to wide at the tears that messed up his fur on his face.

"I saw your sign earlier," she said softly, "And I don't know how much truth there is to it, but I guess it's all I got and I'll need your help."

She moved onto Chicka and smiled gently when she saw the chicken's eyes follow her, "I don't know what changed since I was gone, or if you were simply like that from the start but I guess it doesn't matter now. All that I do know is that you thought the murderer was still working as the night guard."

She jumped back as a hissing noise came from all three. They began to twitch, heads sliding side to side as they fought their programing and Steel felt the hair on her neck rise at the black eyes Freddy suddenly sported. She needed to hurry up before they put her in a suit. Gripping the cloth tightly, she walked over to bonny but the rabbit was too tall for her to reach and she was forced to fetch a chair as they stopped moving. Their eyes however remained the blackness they had used to terrify her with. And quite frankly it was working.

She gulped, "Please calm down. You need to listen to what I have to say."

"You've been getting the wrong guy for the last seventeen years or so," she said when their eyes returned to normal and widened in horror as they seemed to realize what they had done and she wiped at the oil on Bonny's face, "That bastard left the pizzeria. And he's been killing more kids since. If you want revenge, then wait till tonight and meet me here. I'll explain everything." And with that she finished off the beloved rabbits face and returned her chair to its place before she made her way to the door. A sound echoed through the pizzeria the second she put her hand on it but she didn't turn around to face where it had come from.

"E..mi..k..o"

"Goodbye Freddy," She called back pushing the door open, "I will explain everything tonight. If you don't kill me first that is."

As she stepped towards her family, she noticed the manager pulling into his personal parking space to open the pizzeria for the day, and wondered when her life had suddenly turned into a sci-fi convention.


	11. Night 4 part 1

_**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay. Don't worry, as you can see I still LIVE! Although I've been really craving brains for a while now… meh just kidding. I've had a bit of family issues that I had to deal with and it made my moose sort of take a hike for a while, but things have settled a little so hear is another chapter. **_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**NIGHT 4 PART 1**_

* * *

_The blinding light died downwards and Emiko fearfully dropped her arm, expecting the man to still be standing over her with his knife wielded like a maniac to end her little life. She did not understand what had happened. He had been such a good man. Just a few days previous he had been playing pirates with her in her parents' back yard while they waited for the food to be cooked and now he was doing bad things to others. She shook and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, unable to remember when she had fallen over and glanced down. Her mouth popped open in shock at the sight of her new necklace glowing and she carefully took a step forward. The back room had always frightened her and now was no different as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She jumped back when she saw the man and frowned in confusion. He still stood as through leaning over something with his knife raised but she had woken up on the other side of the room. She had been right in front of him by the door way. She knew she had been. So how did she appear on the other side of the room? The man wasn't moving. His arm was locked in a wide arc to strike like he had been frozen in place. Not even his chest moved. She tilted her head, becoming curious despite the situation as she realized she could not even hear the screams from the people inside the pizzeria. A sniffling sound caught her attention and Emiko turned to see the golden bear that had been used to make the kids scream had large black tears that ran down its face from its eyes. The animatronic was actually crying._

"_It's okay," she whispered reaching up to touch the blood stained fur of his knee. Her hand became covered in the red stuff and she wiped it off onto her jean pants, "It's over now."_

"_I couldn't do anything to stop him," The golden bear that reminded her of Freddy whimpered. His one ear twitched and pressed itself back against hi skull and Emiko wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. _

"_Why did he do that Mr. Golden Bear?" She asked and the figure shrugged, twisting his head to look in her direction with black eyeless sockets. The red pin pricks at the back of his head blinked before they refocused pointedly on the necklace she wore._

"_Madness," Golden bear said softly from the table, "He was consumed by madness."_

"_What does consume mean?" She asked but the bear did not reply, instead he tilted his head upwards to peer at something in the doorway behind her._

"_There isn't time for that little one," he said sadly, "Go with them Emiko, you must survive."_

"_Go with who," She wrapped her arms around her frail body and shook as a long spindly arm wrapped itself around her middle and picked her up. It was black and white and had spots on it that made it seem like it had been connected to rope at one stage._

"_You are safe," A smooth velvety voice said into her ear and she caught sight of a rusted mask when she glanced backwards. At some point in its life it may have been a lighter white color with two stripes that ran down its face and a large smile and black eyes, but now it had rusted away and the fabric of the mask had been ripped... She couldn't tell much about it from the way it was holding her and she wondered where he had come from because she did not remember seeing the puppet like animatronic. Where had he been hiding? _

"_Who are you?" she asked and he glanced down at her, bring up a hand to wipe away the blood on her face._

"_I am the Marinette or even simply the Puppet," The Puppet explained as he changed his grip on the small child, "Come child, we do not have a lot of time."_

"_What about him?" she asked pointing at the still crying bear. She did not know why, but his tears were really upsetting her. It was strange because she had been okay around other kids that had been crying. _

"_He will get better one day," The strange animatronic said and began retreating into the other room. She felt frozen as the animatronic gently carried her over to a corner where a bunch of boxes stood alongside the one wall. The puppet shifted his hold till she hung from his one arm like a football and opened the largest of the boxes that had been sprayed in paint and vandalized before lowering them both inside. She gasped as the top began to close again but stopped as soon as she did when she felt a long spidery finger be pressed against her lips. The sound of a match striking hit her ears and Emiko relaxed when the Puppet lit a dim candle for her. The box was slightly cramped as the Marionette took up most of the space so she was forced to sit with her legs pulled up to her chest, but she felt safer than she had in the room with the mad man. A strange sound drew her attention back to the Marionette. Or rather behind him where there stood a strange robotic like figure. It was all sliver with large blue eyes its frame was thin much like the Marionettes. The two small ear like structures on its head reminded her of a smaller version of Freddy's and they twitched as the small bot turned to look at her._

"_You will be safe here little one," Marionette said gently and reached up with a long finger to gently touch her in the center of her forehead. She did not know why but it suddenly made her very sleepy and the last thing she remembered before she gave into the darkness that consumed her was the soft look in the strange animatronics' eyes, "You will be needed…"_

* * *

Steel jumped up in a cold sweat. She glanced around frightened before the past events returned to her and she sank back into the couch she had been resting in. Outside the sun had long since begun to shine brightly meaning it was properly around noon and she relaxed when she spotted her beloved son resting on the couch opposite her and the two boys just as equally fast asleep on the floor with the blankets barely covering their bare chests. She sighed. That dream. She did not always have it as most of the time the most she got was everything before that and each time she had awoken with the bastard leaning over her with his knife raised. But when she did it was exactly as it had happened. And she remembered what had happened after. She had climbed out of the box after her unexpected nap, only to find the police in the back room. One of the officers had spotted her and she had been taken to safety. That had been the last time she had been to the restaurant. After that it had just became history. One she had been trying to forget for years. She knew that if it had not been for the strange puppet she would have been one of those kids that had been killed and rotting in a suit for two days. She frowned and gently fingered the stone on her necklace. It was not the puppet but the stone. She knew that but without her hiding in the box, the murder would have found her when he awoke.

"You ok?" Mike asked and she turned her head to regard him carefully.

"Could be better," She replied carefully and sighed as she accepted the cup of coffee that the man offered to her, "Thanks again for letting us crash here."

"Not a problem, but you never really explained what was going on," He said and she picked up the slight hint. Steel forced herself to sit up from her half reclined state and stared into the depths of the drink in her hands. She knew that he deserved an explanation after all that happened and yet she hesitated.

Pursuing her lips, she answered, "If I tell you, will you help us?"

"You got some sort of plan?" He asked and she started to nod before thinking twice about it and shrugged.

"Half of one anyway," Steel said eventually, "But if I said that you would have to come with us back to Freddy's tonight will you?"

"The Pizzeria?" He asked. The haunted look that she had seen before returned and she almost felt bad that she brought upon those memories for him, but he needed to know what they would be up against, "Why the hell would I go back to that hell hole. Those fucking possessed monsters tried to kill me!"

"They're not possessed," Emmitt said to her right. She hadn't even noticed him move, "They're just lost and in pain."

Mike's face bulged with anger, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Freddy and the gang is alive Mike," Steel explained softly, "But after the murders happened they went on a rampage to find the people who were responsible."

"Bull," He snapped, "They're just machines with viruses or something. You don't see them attacking anyone else. Only the guards."

"That's because the night guard in the 80's was the one responsible for the murders of those kids Mike," Emmitt ran a gentle hand through the dozing Matti's locks. The boy had fallen asleep across Sylvester's chest with a tight grip around the chain the man had around his neck. The other delicate hand was slobbered on as he sucked his thumb.

"Freddy and the gang had never seen what he looked like," she finished and saw a look of understanding wash over the previous guard's face.

"And they thought that the man still worked there," He said before collapsing into his chair, "But what has all of this got to do with you?"

"I was the 5th child Mike," Steel sad as she finished her drink and passed what was left over to Emmitt, "I escaped before he could kill me but he was never caught either."

"You know what he looked like," Mike's voice was hard, almost accusing but Steel took it any way, "Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I tried," She whispered, "But they didn't believe me. That's why I need your help Mike, he knows where I am."

She watched as the young man took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. For a moment he looked like he was going to start screaming and shouting and she would not have been surprised if he kicked her off his premises. Instead he nodded and held out a hand to her.

He chuckled at her surprise, "I'll try to believe you for now."

"Then why are you helping me?" she asked as she took his hand and the man smirked, some life returning to those dull eyes that she had gotten used to. She had to admit, it did make him appear more healthy and charming.

"Because if there's a chance that I can help take down the bastard that caused all this trouble in the first place," He explained, "It might help me recover from everything I went through."

This time she could not help but smile along with him.

* * *

When she finally got back to the restaurant, the sun had begun to set just beyond the buildings in the distance. The joint was still open but it didn't bother Steel in the slightest. Instead she simply waved at the receptionist that waited at the door and made her way past the stage. She could feel the band's eyes on her. She paused in the back room to grab a spare voice box that was supposed to be used for Freddy and tried to not notice the dozen empty heads that stood on the shelves and tables. Or the dark stains that covered them. The stench in the room was enough to inform her of what they consisted of. She couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

Golden Freddy was just as she had left him the previous night, halfway taken apart and sadly slumped against the wall. Steel winced when she noticed him do his half head lift to peer at her with pinpricked eyes and remembered that she had forgotten to turn him back off before she had left with the others.

"I got you a new voice box," She said as she stepped onto the stage holding it up, "Well it's actually one of Freddy's spare ones and a piece of shit, but it's not as bad as your old one. It will work for now."

The bear said nothing but she knew he was frowning at her choice of her words. She didn't really blame him. The Steel from three days ago would have been horrified at her lack of respect, but she had realized something over the few nights she had worked for Freddy Fazbear's pizza pizzeria. She decided that if she was going to die, it would be with no fears. And a fight.

The black haired woman worked quickly and apologized each time the screw driver pushed too hard against the bear's throat and made him wince. When the last bolt was tightened she let out a breath that she had not realized she had been holding and stepped back to give him some space.

"Give it a go," She murmured gripping the screw driver. The last of the sounds in the place had died away, so she guessed that the place had just closed. Only the cleaning staff and the manager would be there which suited Steel just fine.

"It has been a long time has it not?" Goldy murmured and she nodded sadly.

"You've been cooped up a while now," She ran her normal hand through her hair. It was still knotted and had only been pulled into a messy pony during her rush to get to the place, "I assume you know what is going on at least."

The bear chuckled, "The dead hear what those don't want heard."

"Very poetic for an animatronic," She mused but the bear just did one of his messed up creaking sounds, "Will you join our fight Goldie?"

"I will but I doubt that I will be much help like this," His pin pricks focused back onto her and she sighed, letting a soft smile grace her lips. It was a real one the oozed with confidence. Not like the shallow ones she had been giving for the last few months. This time she was sure of what she was going to do.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," Steel drawled out. She jumped off the stage and landed lightly on her feet as she crossed over the hall to the stacked up boxes she had seen earlier. There were more than she remembered. Her mind flashed to the far emptier than she remembered Red Fox and guessed that many of the boxes held the props and such that foxy and the rest had used over the years. Although she knew that much of it had been sold to other companies, "I have a feeling I know where your endo skeleton is. Why do you even need one though? It's not like you can't operate without one."

"When the creator created me he did not have the supplies on hand to fully help me maneuver around. The endo is connected to me, a part of me, But it allows me to move," The bear watched her curiously, "I can usually call it back to me, but something is blocking it."

Steel nodded. In a way it explained why both had their own pairs of eyes to get around as well as how the thing had moved when the puppet has saved her. Speaking of which. It took her while to clear away the majority of the boxes as many were heavier than she thought they would have been, but eventually her eyes caught sight of a familiar blue one. It was larger than all the rest, big enough for even Foxy to sit in and be able to stretch out. The paint had faded and chipped of further inn areas that made it seem as though that had been slashed in flakes of blue instead of painted and she sighed as she carefully pulled away the rusted top. It looked like a music box.

The marionette looked to have had better days. His thin suit was torn in several places from age and the mask had been worn out even further. The crank mechanism on the inside of the box was rusted and she could almost guarantee that it would have to be replaced if she wanted to see the puppet ever working again. Goldy's exoskeleton did not look to be fairing much better but it was still in a better condition than its host. The suit blinked up at her, surprising her that it was still awake before she heard what sounded like a computer start up.

'_It must have gone into some sort of sleep mode,' _She realized when she noticed the moment he was fully awake. The little bear ears on top of his head twitched before he sprang out of the box with a speed that frightened her. She stepped back when she took note of his actual size. The thing was over eight and a half feet tall, despite how small it looked when crouched down.

Steel closed the Marionette's box and mentally noted to give Sylvester a ring to see if he could get a music box for her from one of the ship yards. The things she had been able to find in that place never ceased to amaze her. She had once even found a working radar that had been thrown out only because it had been out of date. Sadly she had not been allowed to keep it though.

The exoskeleton ran up to Goldie and Steel stood back as she watched the creature open up the rest of the suit as though it were nothing more than a briefcase and closed the suit once it was inside. She jumped when Goldie jerked and lifted him unstably off the floor with her heart in her throat. Was he going to attack her as Freddy and the gang had? She needed a weapon. The woman cursed to herself when she noticed her tool case within arms of the bear's reach and peered around out the corner of her eyes. She refused to take her sights off of the bear, regardless of how safe she felt with him. An old rusted pipe drew her attention out of one of the boxes and she reached slowly back to grab it. It was one of the props to the pirates' cove and she doubted that it would help protect her against the ancient animatronic, but she felt safer with it anyway.

"You are safe from me," Goldie's voice reminded Steel of an English gentleman, one of the ones that she had once seen in an old movie what had a mustache and did boxing in his spare time. The tone was smooth and well educated with only the slightest of accents. She couldn't hear it previously with his other voice box but she could now, "It has truly been a long time. You're all grown up Emiko."

"I go by Steel now," She explained warily approaching him. She gestured to the Marinette's box with a thumb and the bear nodded. He walked up to it stiffly and pulled the puppet from its confines. The thing was double her length in height, "Do you think he will help us?"

"My old friend will be more than happy to lend a hand if you can get him up and running again," Goldie let out a sad sigh, "Things used to be so different."

"I'm sure they were," She ran a hand through her hair. Steel sent a message to her roommates before she settled down to work on the puppet. For the better part of an hour, something in her mind bothered her and when the puppet was almost able to work again she turned to Goldie.

"Goldie?" She asked softly as she tucked the Marinette's mask backing place. She had not done anything for the astetic damage to the bot and wished to have more time to work on fixing the animatronic fully before she brought him online but sadly time was not on her side, "Did you know about the guards?"

The bear nodded, doing his strange creaking sound again, "I couldn't do anything to stop the madness. They had put me back together so basically that many of my parts did not work during the first few times they had crushed an innocent soul into one of those suits. Back then I had just been kept backstage. After they sealed me in here, I could only listen to them scream."

"Why didn't Freddy and the gang try to talk to you?" She asked as the bear gently put the animatronic back into the box. He had explained to her that they needed the music box to work before the puppet would stir from hi slumber, "Sylvester should be here soon with a music box."

The bear nodded, "you are not the only person they believe they had lost."

Her eyes softened at the almost pained like expression on his face and she carefully reached up to place a soothing hand on his shoulder. He surprised her though when he wrapped his arms around her torso, careful of her injured arm and tucked his head into the crook of her neck. It took hear moment to relax before she returned the gesture and waited for him to let her up. Her watch beeped.

**11:56**

"I guess it's time to meet Freddy?" she asked once the bear had put her down and she sighed when he nodded before she began to lead the way out.


	12. Night 4 part 2

**AN: Hey my faithful readers, IT'S ME. Just kidding. So since the only thing I've been able to do with my time for the last few days is study for my finals, since my high school career is now "officially" over (Well the actual classes thing is), and day dream because my internet hates me and loves to make my life horrible, I decided to write up a couple other chapters for Beautiful Protector and a Fiction I've been writing called Heroes (Which I will not post yet because it's not done and I done have a firm plot for it yet, just snip bits of a few main chapters that I got to link together.) Speaking of Fanfictions. I need your help with this own. As I may or may not have started before, this story is nearly at its end (because the main story fits into the five nights and the bonus 6th night will act as my epilog just because I feel particularly evil.) So, I have a proper plot for this one (Even the killer has been glorified with the honor of having a name which will be reavealed later:) ), however I need some help wrapping up any loose ends that I may have missed. It can be anything from something I may have written but didn't elaborate on that needs more explaining (and Don't worry about the whole Steel/ Emiko thing that will be explained soon enough)**** or characters the seem OOC (just please point out where and in which chapter I can find this because I may forget what I am looking for if it have to read every single chapter to find it). I also get the feeling that Steel is looking a little bi-polar considering how she hasn't had a single flashback yet ad I don't want he to seem too much like a Mary Sue (despite how much I love using that move in rock paper sissors when I have to fight my little bro for the last bit of the sugary ceral. No one defeats the Sue. She can survival everything.) Any thoughts? Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Critisim, negative and positive is welcome. Flames however will be used to curse your dreams with demonic toastor ovens.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**NIGHT 4: PART TWO**_

* * *

Sylvester and Mike were waiting for them in the entrance hall when they arrived. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and t-shirt and she noticed that he had managed to wear a pair of running shoes. Under his arms he carried the Music box she had messaged him for as well as a spare crank. Freddy had not yet woken up but she knew it would not be long before they did.

"They look even creepier up close," Mike murmured to her once she was close enough and she frowned. Her frown turned to smirk when she noticed the moment he took note of Goldie's presence behind her.

"Let's not give the anymore reason to try to kill us," Steel said firmly. She pointed at the door to the back stage area with a finger, "you'll find the puppet through there in its box. I suggest you move before they do. Where is Matti?"

"With Emmet back at my place," Mike replied but he did as he was told and quickly scampered through the backstage door with warily looks at the band on the stage. With a sigh she turned to Goldie and asked him to turn on some of the lights for her. Steel sat down once he had left, having dragged a chair to face the stage and sat down as she waited for the clock to strike. It was risky but one she had to take and she fought to keep the fear at bay. Not for herself but for Matti, for if she died what would have become of him. As for her own emotions, her fear had become so much and twisted in with the memories of the horrid day that she could no longer distinguish past from present. It had changed instead to a deep irritation that just would not go away and a wariness that did not seem right on her young features.

**12:00**

Steel did not even make a sound other than a small gush of air that was forced out of her lungs when a pair of stained yellow feathers covered her small frame. Her muscles tensed automatically for a blow it expected. One that never came.

"We're sorry," Chika cried into material of her sweatshirt. Steel fought with herself not to feel anything, "We didn't realize."

"Put me down Chika," The 21 year old said calmly and cold not help but feel guilty at the flinch she got from the female animatronic, but the bird complied and she was stuck back on her own two feet. She glanced around, unable to stop the unease that creeped upwards at how close they were to her and two some steps away from them.

"That's close enough," she snapped when they tried to follow but her voice broke when she saw the tears that came down Bonnie's cheeks.

"Emiko," Bonnie gasped watery reaching out to her and she flinched, "We can't even begin to tell you how sorry we are. I never ever meant to hurt you. Never you."

"Fact of the matter was that you did," Steel growled and took in some satisfaction then the animatronic looked away from her in shame, "And don't call me Emiko, I go by Steel now days."

"Very well," the smooth southern voice sounded so familiar and she glanced up cautiously into Freddy's face. Blue eyes that had comforted her when she had been a small girl stared back and within a second, the woman knew that he was still the same bear she used to know. They really did not mean to hurt her, "Steel then. You're alive."

"Obviously," She grunted but then noticed the missing member, "Where's Foxy?"

"Right here Lass," She whipped around and was surprised when she noticed the Fox standing to close behind her. How had he managed to get the drop on her?! She tripped swinging herself backwards to get away and tensed as she waited to become reacquainted with the stone cold floor.

Only she never did.

Instead a pair of hard yet fluffy arms had wrapped themselves around her small waist and pulled her back against an equally hard red chest. Foxy's fur still even smelled of the sea as he did before the world had fallen to pieces.

"Your still here," She heard Foxy whimper and she tried to wiggle out of his hold but the old sailor was having none of it. His arms tightened around her marginally and she froze when she felt his jaw press against the shoulder of her uninjured arm, "Please just let me hold ya fer a moment longer lil' matey."

She tensed under the pleading. She did not really want to be near them after everything had happened but Steel had never been able to resist any of his requests. Certainly not as a child and as it seemed, certainly not now. She nodded slowly and decided to turn her attention back to the trio whom had begun to approach her again. Her glare was enough to send them reeling back.

"As nice as it is to have this reunion I really need to talk to you about everything that has happened," she said smoothly once the fox had let go of her and maneuvered herself until she had an exit on her back if she needed one, "As you have figured by now the murderer no longer works here."

They nodded in shame but she carried on and with a deep breath let out the bombshell she knew would trigger them, "That's because he quit to look for me and try to kill me."

"WHAT!" She jumped away at Bonnie's yell and freaked when his eyes became familiar black and white spots but he seemed to calm enough once he spotted her fear. The eyes however did not change one bit, as did all the others, "Why would he be?"

"Because I saw his face," She murmured, "He killed my parents trying to get to me and until recently I thought that would have been the last we heard of the bastard."

"Language," Freddy chided automatically before he realized what he had said but Steel took it in stride with an unladylike snort.

"I'm not going to poop on the floor Freddy," she said before sobering, "And that would be why I need your help. The murderer found out where we lived and he'll be attacking the pizzeria soon to get to me."

"Over our dead chassis," Chika snapped with a demonic hiss and Steel held up a hand to get them to stop.

"Yesterday you claimed that you were sorry," she said slowly, "If you really want to make up for everything now will be your chance."

"What do we have to do lass?" Foxy murmured but his eyes were still dark and it made her shiver.

"Fight with me when the time comes and protect my family," she said sincerely, "That's all I ask."

"Then that's what we will do," Freddy growled lowly. He opened his jaws to make another sound when a strange thought struck Steel. What happened with the boys?

Her answer came in the form of two rather girlish screams and the sounds of something crashing in the back room before Mike and Sylvester ripped across the stage and hide behind her quivering.

"What did you idiots do?" she rolled her eyes at their behaviors and glared at the four animatronics when they attempted to come closer to the new arrivals.

"What the hell is it with robots trying to murder us wherever we go?!" Mike snapped paling when he took note of the Fazbear group that surrounded them, "Oh god."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and her hands found themselves sliding back onto her hips in irritation, "What happened to fixing the Marionette?"

"That's what we're trying to say," Sylvester cursed, "The damn thing wants my soul."

"Now you're being ridiculous," she snapped but froze when she saw something come out the door they had broken to get out of.

"Mari!" Chika looked as though she had stopped working and then faster than the trio were able to process, it seemed as though the animatronic had teleported to wrap her friend in an embrace. The others soon followed and the freight in them died away at the almost human scene.

"So a Bunny, Chicken, a fox and a bear with an attitude decide to start a cuddle fest with a doll," Sylvester murmured in shock, "Emmet is going to regret not being here to see this."

Mike however did not seem to be taking it as well as the other. He turned to Steel with the most kicked puppy expression that she had ever seen on anyone before, pale faced and with an unexpected grace promptly leaned over and passed out on the floor.

Steel could only stare in horror at the fallen man, even as the smell of urine crossed her nose, and looked up at the animatronics whom had turned to face them in surprise. She eyed the puddle slowly forming under him.

Sylvester leaned over and with a look at the man whispered to her, "Well at least he didn't poop on the floor."


End file.
